AR: Those Who Fight - Vengeance Edition
by Katkiller-V
Summary: Everyone has their own story, their own goals, their own dreams. Here we will cover some of the disparate personalities who inhabit the galaxy, focusing primarily on those who have received less screen time in the Another Realm series proper. I will be accepting requests for character focus, within reason.
1. Index

I don't own the Mass Effect.

* * *

 **Another Realm: Those Who Fight - Vengeance Edition**

 _This particular fic is going to be a collection of short character biographies, descriptions, and news articles covering actions that highlight specific personalities. It is largely intended to serve as a resource to help everyone keep track of the rapidly growing list of original characters in my other stories._

 _Originally I was going to put this into Exploring the Galaxy, but I'm currently stalled on the next chapter of Batarian history and thought it might be best to separate historical details from characters regardless. To that end, there will be some repeat information shared between the two stories._

 _As this is mostly going to be background information, I'm going to avoid spoilers whenever possible, and will post warnings at the tops of chapters should they come into affect. And as I said in the story summary, I will be accepting requests for character exploration, please leave them in review form so that others can be aware of what has already been asked for. That said, it is heavily intended to be read in conjunction with AR IV - Vengeance._

* * *

 _ **Index**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_ _Profiles in Courage – Tigers of the Alliance_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ _Shadow Broker Report – Shepard, Kaya_

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ _After Action Report – Battle of Carastes (2183)_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ _Alliance Intelligence Evaluation: Lady Warlord Yan T'Ravt_

 ** _Chapter 5:_** _Shadow Broker Report - Shaaryak, Nynsi_

 _ **Chapter 6:** Cerberus Threat Evaluation - Ciearan Kean (Part 1)_

 _ **Chapter 7:** Cerberus Threat Evaluation - Ciearan Kean (Part 2)_

 ** _Chapter 8:_** _Huntress, Part 1_

 ** _Chapter 9:_** _Huntress, Part 2_

 ** _Chapter 10:_** _Huntress, Part 3_

 _~ More Planned ~_

* * *

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	2. Section 1: Alliance Tigers

I don't own the Mass Effect.

* * *

 **Profiles in Courage – The Alliance Tigers**

 _Nothing really new in this one, but information that is relevant to what is going on in Vengeance and thus bears repeating._

* * *

 **Lt. Cmdr John Anders, N7, "The Butcher"**

Height: 5'7"

Age: 30

Hair: Brown; Military Cut

Eyes: Brown

Race: Mixed

Growing up on the colony world of Mindoir, John Anders would likely have been destined for the quiet life of a farmer had it not been for a pirate raid that saw his entire life turned upside down. Hungry for revenge, he joined the military as soon as they would take him, and hurled himself into his training.

Despite worries over his psychological profile, he wowed trainers and superiors alike with his rapid improvements. Even his personal life seemed to become far more settled when he met a fellow N7 trainee, equally as dedicated to the pursuit of justice after her own experiences as a child. While their romantic liaison ended after they graduated as N7s, they remained close friends.

After earning his nickname during Alliance's reprisal raid on Torfan, there were rumblings among the civilian government that Anders should be pressured to resign as a face-saving measure after the Council moved to censure the Alliance for the attack. His attitudes towards the Asari and Salarians, who voted for the motion, decreased alongside his respect for his own government.

One too many public comments later nearly had him exiled to the training facility on Titan, before Shepard convinced her mentor Captain D. Anderson that his talents, and outlook on life, could be put to good use liaising with the Turian Hierarchy. Indeed, his posting as commander of the guard to the Alliance ambassador on Palaven was met with much fan-fair, the Turians applauding a man who had gotten the job done, regardless of political correctness.

 **Spectre Candidate:** Final Selection group, rejected by Ambassador Udina

 **Posting, January 2183 –** Palaven Ambassadorial Detail

* * *

 **Commander Theodore Gates, N7, "The Survivor"**

Height: 6'1"

Age: 29

Hair: Black; Military Cut

Eyes: Green

Race: Mixed

The eldest child of Captain Elicia Gates and Commander (posthumous) Johnathan Gates, Theodore Gate's military life effectively began when he was born. As his parents were moved from ship to ship, he and his younger sisters were continuously shuttled from one station or vessel to another, only rarely making planetfall when their parents had leave.

Graduating in the same N7 class as Anders and Shepard initially gave Alliance Intelligence dreams of forming their own elite unit around this core, preferably with Anders in command. Not only did he have the military pedigree, but his strong appearance and dedication to military regulations endeared him to most of his superiors. Typically, it also estranged him from his fellow N7's, who were all too happy to see him re-assigned to command a recon team as the brass began to groom him.

The now infamous drop onto Akuze, where Gates was the only survivor of a vicious Thresher Maw nest, broke something in the stalwart warrior. Several years of counseling were required, with the only silver lining being that the experience brought him closer to his old comrades who were instrumental in his recovery. During their long talks, he finally began to understand the deep pains that drove them both.

Upon returning to active duty, he was granted a transfer to the Corsair program, secretly vowing to repay his debts to his friends by joining their pursuit of justice against pirates and criminals. As an executive officer, he quickly earned a reputation for effectiveness during several raids into the Traverse. That, in time, earned him his own command, and he wasted no time in establishing himself and his crew as the premier anti-pirate unit in that region of space.

 **Spectre Candidate:** Third selection group, Rejected by Admiral Hackett

 **Posting, January 2183 –** SSV Queen Anne's Revenge, C.O.

* * *

 **Commander Kaya Shepard, N7, "The Lioness"**

Height: 5'10"

Age: 29

Hair: Black; Military Cut

Eyes: Dark Blue/Violet

Race: Caucasian

Very little is known, even to the Alliance, about Kaya Shepard's early life on the streets of New York. What is known is that, at some point in her childhood, she was left abandoned on the streets after her parents vanished. Eventually she managed to become a member of the Tenth Street Reds, one of the stronger gangs in the undercity. Her natural skill for fighting saw her begin working as an enforcer, rather than being pressed into prostitution as most other young women were. At some point she received the group's trademark facial scar, running in a line under her eyes and across her nose, often painted bright red.

Why and how she left the gang is also unknown, but shortly after her eighteenth birthday she arrived in an Alliance recruiting center. Despite setting records in the various training programs while en route to graduating as an N7 with honors, Alliance psychologists remained deeply concerned about her psyche and refusal to talk about her childhood and teenage years. Still, her short-lived relationship but continuing friendship with Lt. Cmdr Anders, and their subsequent acceptance of Lt. Cmdr Gates seemed to help stabilize the troubled woman. Being taken under Captain Anderson's wing as his protege also appeared to give her the father figure she needed to properly separate her past from her present.

She became a celebrity after her actions in rallying the defenders of Elysium during the Blitz, leading a tiny unit of police officers and surviving milita in holding the city center for nearly eight hours before reinforcements arrived. Despite her newfound fame, she did her best to stay out of the spotlight, a move that endeared her to several of the old guard admirals who found the press's obsession with her unseemly.

 **Spectre Candidate:** Final Selection group, Accepted

 **Posting, January 2183 –** SSV Normandy, Executive Officer

* * *

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	3. Section 2: Broker Report - Shepard

I don't own the Mass Effect.

* * *

 **Shadow Broker Files – Kaya Shepard**

 _Minor spoilers in regards to AR Vengeance._

* * *

Broker,

As per your request, we have consolidated all of the following files concerning the human female known as Shepard into a single report. It is currently a rather rough document, our primary sources in the Alliance are curiously intransigent to cooperate with any matter concerning her or any other member of the N7 team she was once a part of.

To that end, I've inserted several relevant conversations that I have had with my cell's agents in addition to the dry data, I will of course convert them at my earliest ability to do so.

Please accept my apologies, and expect a more comprehensive report within the following three months once I have accrued further data.

Agent Jackal

* * *

Recording 237-E-SA-N7-39F

Subtitle: Known Childhood

There is little to no information concerning Shepard's early childhood years. Genetic tracing confirms that she is descendent from European Aristocracy, most likely from an extended branch of a Welsh line. Several such groups have stepped forwards to 'claim' her since the Skyllian Bltiz, but she has abjectly refused any and all communication with such groups.

Her intransigence to speak of anything before her enlistment, even in private settings, has forced us to turn to alternative means of investigation. The following is a recorded conversation after an operation to release several members of the Tenth Street Reds from a correctional facility in the North American Union.

 _Agent 3: Confirmed sir, we've made positive contact with the Tenth Street Reds and they've proven all too eager to tell us about the Alliance's bran new hero._

 _Jackal: They had better be, for the bribes spent to get them out of jail. What has the Alliance been covering up?_

 _Agent 3: Quite a bit. Apparently their golden lion was anything but that in her youth, she was their enforcer from ages twelve to seventeen._

 _Jackal: Define enforcer, it means something different to every gang._

 _Agent 3: She was their thug, their weapon of mass destruction. If another gang muscled in on their turf, the bosses sent her to smack them down. Hard. I'm sending you a few of the police reports I managed to acquire from deep storage, I sent the costs for getting them through the usual channel._

 _Jackal: They'll be approved. I'll examine them in depth later, summarize it._

 _Agent 3: Like I said, hard. She might be a middling talent biotically speaking, but in the circles she ran in she was basically a living god... or a terrifying monster, depending on which side of the fight you were on. They'd hop her up on red sand before they'd send her in to boost her power up, and lower her inhibitions enough to make sure it was messy._

 _Jackal: Nasty combination. Collateral damage?_

 _Agent 3: Surprisingly little. They were careful to send her out only at night, and only after their more tech savvy members could kill any cameras in the area and make sure the police wouldn't have time to show up. Sometimes they'd cause localized power outages to up the terror factor before they sent her in._

 _Jackal: What was her relationship with the rest of the gang?_

 _Agent 3: To the rank and file, she was untouchable. Their personal monster. The inner circle treated her much the same, but they were the ones holding the gun. I don't think any of them gave a shit about her as a person, especially with biotic superstition at its peak. They kept her locked up during the day, kept control of her by her addictions._

 _Jackal: Addictions? Plural?_

 _Agent 3: One of them thought of himself as an intellectual, he'd read about behavior conditioning in a magazine somewhere. They tried to use red sand as her combat trigger, and street-max would tell her it was time to get back into her caged room._

 _Jackal: Did it have any effect?_

 _Agent 3: She's never relapsed on anything to my knowledge, or shown any signs of conditioning. If I had to guess... they likely weren't exactly methodical or scientific about it. In all likelihood they probably just shot her up with whatever they had whenever they had it and thought they were being smarter than they were._

 _Jackal: Sexual abuse?_

 _Agent 3: They were too terrified of her power to touch her like that, but they'd watch her fuck people they threw in there with her. They'd load her and whoever they tossed in with Jump and over the counter drugs they'd steal, then sit back and make a party of watching._

 _Jackal: Lovely people. When did she snap?_

 _Agent 3: Seventeen years old. They'd gotten lazy, kept putting the same girl in there with her and she got attached. One of the bosses felt like a tumble and forced her right next to Shepard's room to make his 'weapon' watch. Last mistake he made, she killed most of the inner circle on her way out._

 _Jackal: The girl?_

 _Agent 3: Died in the firefight. Shepard managed to stumble to a cop and turn herself in. They managed to get everything the gang had done out of her and arrested damned near two hundred people. Gave her a slap on the wrist and threw her in a rehab clinic for fucked up kids. She joined the navy just to get the fuck off of Earth._

 _Jackal: Strange. The military is a controlling place, if she'd spent her youth as a living weapon I would have expected her to not want anything to do with that kind of life._

 _Agent 3: I don't know psychology, but... maybe she needed the direction? Like those idiots who keep going back to prison because they don't know how to live outside it._

 _Jackal: A possible angle... worth investigating. Do we know the names of any of the military psychologists she's spoken with?_

 _Agent 3: They're in the packet I sent, but I won't be able to access them. One is on Elysium, the other is on Arcturus._

 _Jackal: I'll utilize other assets. For now fall back and continue your observation of the Reds. Now that they're free they'll likely attempt to re-establish themselves. It is my understanding they've grown an anti-alien streak while imprisoned, yes?_

 _Agent 3: Like you wouldn't believe. Those Cerberus nut-jobs seem sane compared to some of the crap I had to listen to. The fireworks if they try and contact her should be interesting._

 _Jackal: Interesting is one word for it. If they make the attempt let me know, watching her kill them all could be informative._

* * *

 ** _Assessment:_** Shepard, Kaya

 ** _Year_** : 2182

 _ **Titles:**_ Lieutenant Commander, Alliance Navy & Spectre Initiate.

 **Capabilities:**

Shepard is a human female, standing one point seven-seven meters in height. A graduate of the N7 program, she sub-specialized in the Sentinel program. She is rated for using all Alliance weapons types as is required by the N7 program, but primarily utilizes a standard assault rifle. Since being accepted as a Spectre Initiate she has replaced the standard issue Alliance equipment with HMW level equipment provided for her by Spectre Kryik.

Her standard kit is a high-velocity assault rifle, a light pistol as a back-up, while an omni-blade enhancement to her omni-tool serves for close-combat. She has been recorded using an extensive variety of grenades, from HE to flashbangs to white phosphorous. Her load-out changes depending upon the expected combat situation, but in all circumstances it should be expected that she has at least a dozen on her person.

Armor is a custom built medium-weight set, constructed by the Spectre support team on the Citadel. Worked in the same fashion as Alliance Sentinels though with additional features unavailable to less manufactures (Assume Spectre standard in terms of such features). Notable enhancements include additional omni-plating has been added to her helmet and upper chest to reduce the risk of a sniper eliminating her in a single strike, though her personal barriers make such a prospect difficult regardless.

She is instinctively aggressive, and almost regardless of the tactical situation will reflexively attack a sighted enemy with the goal of eliminating them as rapidly as possible. Relies heavily upon her tech armor and biotic barriers to keep her safe during such attacks. Despite the typical problems of firing while moving at high speed, she seems to have either a natural talent or simply drills relentlessly in order to overcome this problem. Confirmed reports have her scoring repeated direct hits at a full sprint out to nearly a hundred meters.

Shepard is aware of the advantage this gives her, when combined with her extensive personal protections, and typically fights 'on the bounce' rather than from covered positions. Most enemies are extremely unprepared for such direct tactics and react poorly as a result. When combined with a team firing from conventional positions, it leaves most enemies in a lose-lose situation. Rising to engage her leaves them open to her fire or the fire from her allies. Enemies who remain in cover are easily flanked or assailed by grenades.

In contrast with her otherwise practical approach to combat, she makes extremely little use of her biotics. The cause of this is unknown. Shepard relies upon them for protective barriers, and will occasionally use simple throws to disarm or disorient targets. Her recorded biotic power levels are sufficient for far more active use, and no medical problems are associated with her L3 implant. My only conclusion can be that she has a mental block that leaves her reluctant to utilize her talent.

 **Threat Analyzation:**

Shepard's tendencies towards bold action are as much a weakness as an advantage. If sufficiently invested she has been known to leave her allies too far back to support her. However, even if lured away from support, her personal protections make direct combat a difficult prospect.

Utilizing low-value assets to lure her into a kill-zone before detonating improvised explosives would be the most likely avenue to succeed. A two-pair sniper team equipped with both light and heavy models to insure the kill post-detonation is also recommended.

If there is insufficient time to prepare such an arena, engaging her at extreme long-range is optimal to prevent her from utilizing her mobility to flank the attackers. Weapons with high coolant extensions to keep her barriers down should be combined with heavy-shot to break her armor, with the shooters focusing on her legs. Once lamed, she will either withdraw or will be vulnerable to a conventional engagement.

* * *

Report 237-E-SA-N7-44N

Subtitle: Romantic Involvements

As of this compilation, Kaya Shepard remains an almost solitary individual. She has been engaged in physical relations with only one individual that we know of since her enlistment: Lieutenant Commander John Anders, better known as the Butcher of Torfan. Their affair was a brief lived event, occurring during their N7 training regimen. It appears to have ended mutually and without hard feelings on either side, they routinely send encoded messages to one another that are little more than friendly chatter about their assignments.

Given the Butcher's own prodigious affinity for destruction, utilizing him as a means of leveraging the Spectre seems like a doomed effort. Further, our agents in the Alliance military confirm that, to their knowledge, she does not actively pursue a social life. On the surface she seems to have no desire for a family beyond those few companions she has acquired during her years of service, and actively shuns overt attempts to befriend her.

Since you will ask, based upon other sources within this archive, I can confirm that she is bisexual. However with such a tiny sample pool, I cannot say what preferences she might have in a partner. Unless that situation changes, I can only predict that any attempt to insert an agent of any sex or species for the purpose of seducing her to be doomed from the start.

* * *

Report 237-E-SA-N7-57F

Subtitle: Known Contacts

Shepard, in the same vein as her mentor Nihilus Kryik, has begun to accumulate a collection of agents who feed her information from both sides of galactic law. The following is a discussion with one of my agents outlining the currently known individuals.

 _Jackal: All right, you said you had a list of Shepard's agents?_

 _Agent 17: Yeah. That backdoor you sent me into the mainframe worked, I managed to pull the Normandy's comm logs. Nothing from her personal computer, that's under another level of security. I don't suppose...?_

 _Jackal: No. There's limits to what our contacts are willing to do, even for what we offer. What did you find?_

 _Agent 17: Quite a bit and not a lot all at once. I've got a few names, and some transmissions of interest. The first person she seemed to pick up was a C-Sec officer named Bailey, in Zakera Ward._

 _Jackal: That crotchety asshole..._

 _Agent 17: He gets results and isn't afraid to bend the rules, at least when his Turian bosses aren't looking. She's got him keeping tabs on the arrivals and departures for her, tasking a couple officers to look out for Alliance Officers she seems fond of. Plus a few less reputable types._

 _Jackal: Like?  
_

 _Agent 17: Nassana Dantius tried to trick her into killing her own sister. That blue bitch has had C-Sec eyes staring at every move and transaction since then._

 _Jackal: They won't catch her... shit, we can barely track what that family does half the time. Who else?_

 _Agent 17: Let's see... a Doctor Michelle, Shepard paid for her to relocate her clinic to a more upscale location. They're keeping some advanced medical tech there, probably in case they end up with more firefights in the wards._

 _Jackal: Prudent of her. I'm sure she has more legit contacts, but I'm more interested in those on our side of the line. How many?_

 _Agent 17: Two that I know of, first is Helena Blake._

 _Jackal: You're shitting me. The crime boss?_

 _Agent 17: That's her. Shepard took out both of her partners, those slavers sending colonists to the Circle. She let Blake walk, in exchange Blake let loose all the slaves they still had and is reforming the Nova into some kind of gambling corporation, with some smuggling on the side. Blake's sending her bi-weekly reports on the inner-Traverse, I think Shepard's forwarding them to the Corsairs._

 _Jackal: Interesting... it would seem our Spectre is willing to set her principles aside if there's a gain to be had._

 _Agent 17: Then you'll love her next one. Kean._

 _Jackal: Kean. Cieran Kean?_

 _Agent 17: I don't know any other Keans she'd refer to as 'that mercenary asshole Kean.'_

 _Jackal: Sounds like she just adores him. Any details?_

 _Agent 17: Nothing besides a message to Spectre Tela Vasir, saying she'd run into him using that description, and asking if there was anything else she knew about him. Asking if she thought Shepard can trust any data he sends her._

 _Jackal: Interesting._

 _Agent 17: Anything I need to know?_

 _Jackal: No. Next time the Normandy docks with the Citadel, get another dump from her computers but be careful about it. Then send in a report via the usual channels._

 _Agent 17: Will do._

* * *

Report 237-E-SA-N7-58C

Subtitle: Current Associates

 **Ashley Williams, Operations Chief** – Descendant from General Williams of Shanxi, Williams is in the top percentile of Alliance marines in training scores but has been denied promotion due to the familial name. Currently being pushed by Ambassador Udina and Spectre Shepard as a possible Spectre Initiate. Her personality is one over-dedicated to the Alliance and is unsuited to any manipulation that does not involve that pivot.

 **James Vega, Second Lieutenant –** A replacement for the officer who died on Virmire (Alenko, Kaiden). Recent graduate of the N5 program, no known deviations or notable combat actions to his name.

 **Liara T'Soni –** Daughter of Matriarch Benezia T'Soni and Matriarch Aethyta T'Voth. An expert on Protheans with two degrees on the subject, and was in the process of working on a third when the Eden Prime conflict began. An extremely powerful biotic, Shepard's saving of her from a Geth attack has left her devoted to the human, but it is not known if romantic feelings have arisen beyond simple loyalty.

 **Tali'Zorah nar Rayya –** Daughter of Admiral Rael'zorath vas Alarei. Serves as Shepard's personal adviser on the Geth, and also as an assistant engineer while on the Normandy. Her father has trained her extensively in migrant fleet marine tactics. Recent recordings indicate that she is incorporating Alliance marine strategy, likely drilled into her by Shepard and/or Williams.

 **Nikita Korolev –** Formerly a high level private investigator on the Citadel, hired by Zorah to assist her prior to both being recruited by Shepard. A known associate of Matriarch Cynthi T'Ravt, however no messages have been sent between them since the Battle of Noveria. It is possible that a falling out has occurred. Approaching Korolev remains risky but the insight into T'Ravt's activities could be worth the potential loss of a low-value agent.

The following members of her crew departed after the Battle of Noveria;

 **Urdnot Wrex –** Returned to Tuchanka, see Agent Sunburn's files.

 **Garrus Vakarian –** Returned to C-Sec for two months before vanishing. Current location unknown.

* * *

 _Just a bit of background expansion on Shepard, beyond what Cieran's seen of her._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

Thanks, Kat


	4. Section 3: After-Action Report Carastes

I don't own the Mass Effect.

* * *

 **Consolidated After Action Report: Battle of Carastes**

Compiled By: Theodore Gates, Cmdr, CO SSV _Queen Anne's Revenge_

Date of Engagement: 6-15-2183

Location: Carastes System, Attican Traverse

* * *

 **Initial Operations Phase**

The Operation began on 6-02-2183 when Spectre Shepard was alerted to a VIP hostage situation on Carastes involving both the Circle and Cerberus. Alerting the Councilor Sparatus to the situation, she received approval to conduct an authorized operation to retrieve the hostage. A secondary objective was to capture high-ranking members of either organization if practicable.

Requesting a second Spectre to assist in the operation, Spectres Vasir and T'Rahn volunteered and were dispatched. Additionally, Matriarch Lidanya dispatched the 5th Cruiser Detachment from the Citadel Fleet to supplement the Alliance's contribution.

Admiral Anderson, military adviser to Ambassador Udina, requested forces be made available from any source that could provide sufficient warships within the allotted time frame. To that end, the 64th Scout Flotilla was detached from the 5th Fleet, joining the 1st and 2nd Alliance Intelligence Fleets. As senior officer, Rear Admiral Mikhailovich assumed command.

All Allied forces had reached the rendezvous point above the independent colony Firepit on 6-10-2183. Drive discharge and final checks were completed by 6-12, and the fleet went to FTL in two waves.

Wave One consisted of the stealth ships SSV _Normandy SR-1,_ SSV _Java Sea SR-2,_ and SSV _North Cape SR-4,_ along with the Q-Ship _Nighttime Dream._ All three Spectres plus their personal entourages had transferred to the Q-Ship, which was broadcasting the identity of a slaving ship captured ten days prior. Entering the system on 6-15, the _Nighttime Dream_ had no difficulty in acquiring landing rights and putting down just outside of the city.

The Spectre teams then divided, with the following objectives: Spectre Shepard would locate where the sale of the VIP was occurring, Spectre Vasir would locate the local CiC building, and Spectre T'Rahn would access the defense network.

At 09:57 Spectre T'Rahn had located all of the primary radar sites within the city, as well as both of the mobile platforms located outside of the outskirts. She transmitted the locations to the stealth vessels which were in a high-orbit of the planet, then moved to support Spectre Vasir.

At 10:02 Spectre Shepard confirmed eyes on the VIP.

At 10:09 Spectres Vasir and T'Rahn confirmed they were in position.

At 10:10 Confirmation of engagement was sent to the _Normandy,_ and all three ships powered into the atmosphere to begin their bombing runs.

Engagement began at 10:28 local time when all five primary radar sites were destroyed by missile strikes. All three Spectres began combat operations upon the destruction of the first site. By 10:53 Spectre Shepard had secured the VIP and removed her from cryogenic incarceration. By 11:12 Spectres Vasir and T'Rahn had secured the primary command center and disabled outgoing communications.

At 11:30, the primary battle began when the allied fleet arrived. The initial ground battle, thanks to the Spectre teams' efforts, was a disorganized affair. The Circle was deaf and blind and forced to rely on overused local communications grids that could not handle the traffic. All three Spectres made the best use of their window of opportunity, and began fighting their way towards their respective objectives.

* * *

 **Spectre Vasir**

Spectre Vasir advanced towards the mansions housing Circle leadership, encountering increasingly organized resistance as she advanced. Utilizing a burst transmitter given to her for this purpose, she called in two separate airstrikes from the SSV _North Cape_ , destroying two road blocks. Acting on his own initiative, Commander Schnee also eliminated an airborne pirate vessel attempting to advance on the Spectre's position.

From there, Spectre Vasir continued her north-western advanced, utilizing biotic leaps to bypass several positions. Breaching the primary mansion at 13:02, her team fought their way to the primary residential center and cut off the escape of three inner members of the Circle. Four others attempted to escape via shuttle, and were destroyed by the _North Cape_.

Spectre Vasir then held her position until relieved by a platoon of Alliance Marines at 14:28. All three Circle leaders were loaded onto shuttles and transferred to Citadel ships. Spectre Vasir assisted Alliance Marines for the remainder of the battle, withdrawing once the primary centers of resistance had collapsed.

For detailed records of her actions, see the 4th Marines AAR.

* * *

 **Spectre Shepard**

Spectre Shepard, with her VIP, began an eastern advance towards the outskirts, intending to evac her via the SSV _Normandy._ They were able to move three blocks before being engaged by Cerberus forces, who co-opted local defenders to create a cordon. The only confirmed Cerberus operative sighted was Kai-Leng, N7, DD.

The Spectre's team was able to breach the encirclement at 12:05, beginning a running engagement heading east. By this time the initial Marine forces were beginning to land, forcing the local defenders to shift priorities to engage them rather than attempting to pursue the commando team. The Ceberus group continued the chase, bringing Shepard to pitched battle again at 12:27. By exhausting the majority of her team's grenades, Shepard was able to evade another attempted encirclement and again begin a running gunfight.

Attempting to approach, the _Normandy_ was forced to boost away when SAM volleys damaged her port side. Forewarned, the _Java Sea_ suppressed them with two strafing runs and utilizing her remaining missiles to destroy a fortified position ahead of the Spectre's path.

Losing the Cerberus team, Shepard was able to advance nearly two miles before contact was regained at 13:39. Likely aware that their opportunity to leave the system was closing, the Cerberus team began full-frontal assaults to attempt to retrieve the VIP who joined in her own defense.

Despite eliminating most of the attackers, the defenders were unable to prevent Kai-Leng from achieving close-combat distance at roughly 13:50. The VIP, Dr. T'Soni, and Citzen Korolev were crippled in under twenty seconds of combat. Spectre Shepard was herself badly wounded, but was able to buy sufficient time for Operations Chief Williams to lame Operative Leng, who fled the engagement.

The _Normandy,_ stealth system compromised by her battle damage and risking further SAM strikes, made a rapid descent to evacuate the team. She was forced to utilize her main guns to demolish sufficient buildings for her to land, but was able to recover the Spectre and lift off without further damage.

Spectre Vasir, as senior Spectre, ordered the _Normandy_ to immediately clear the combat zone and get Spectre Shepard and the VIP to medical specialists. Rear Admiral Mikhailovich agreed and directed them to return to the Citadel, dispatching three corvettes and a destroyer to escort the damaged ship.

* * *

 **Spectre T'Rahn**

Spectre T'Rahn and her team advanced south-west from the command center, heading towards the primary hanger complex. Utilizing disguises and stealth, they appeared as mercenaries rushing back to their ship and were not challenged until they attempted entry. At that point they engaged the guards, fighting their way to the tower control room by 13:13.

Deactivating the systems caused the independent ships landed to lose coordination during their attempts to make rapid-dust offs. At least five separate aerial collisions occurred as a result, as ships attempts to lift off simultaneously.

After sabotaging the control room, Spectre T'Rahn and her team commandeered several air cars and headed south at roof-top heights to join a Marine company attacking the city's primary fusion reactor. Her assistance was instrumental in bringing it offline, and personally saved seven marines' lives by consistently utilizing biotic powers to hurl grenades and other explosives away from the soldiers as they advanced. In return our people got two wounded members of her entourage to medical attention promptly enough to save their lives.

For detailed records of these combat actions, see the 15th Marines AAR.

* * *

 **4th and 15th Marines Landing Engagement**

With the primary radar down, the Marine divisions assigned to the landing suffered only minor casualties during their initial landing phases. There was a brief resurgence of SAM and STS fire at 12:47 when a mobile detection site was able to direct fire before it was destroyed at 12:53 by the SSV _Java Sea._

The divisions had four primary targets, one per quadrant. The fusion reactor in the south, the mansion complexes in the west, the slave markets east, and the military barracks north.

Initial resistance was minimal, largely restricted to the general population who initially believed this to be a mass-raid by Warlord T'Ravt. Once the situation became clearer, the local citizens began to abandon the city proper, fleeing to evade our forces and leaving only those dedicated to the Circle to remain to attempt to contest the advance.

The Circle's primary mansions were secured with Spectre Vasir's assistance by 14:45, casualties were relatively light thanks to adroit air support provided by the SSV _North Cape._

In the northern quadrant, the military complex was captured with minimal fighting, likely because the troops had already dispersed around the city. The troops assigned to seize it remained to prevent it being used as a bastion for a final stand.

The heaviest fighting was for the slave markets, as numerous independent groups were attempting to retributive their 'property' before they made for their ships. Their defense was disorganized but highly spirited for the initial hour of combat, collapsing only after two additional battalions joined the fighting. As typical for pirate engagements, the route was nearly immediate with the defenders fleeing towards the hanger complexes spread across the city.

Near the power plant was the densest concentration of Circle forces, their orders to hold it until radar sites could be brought back online to reactivate the STS defenses. The battle across the plant lasted until 16:12 when the last holdouts were eliminated, the remainder fleeing into the city.

* * *

 **Orbital Conflict**

Allied Naval Strength: 37 Frigates, 7 Electronics Warfare Ships, 15 Corvettes, 17 Destroyers, 4 Light Cruisers, 5 Heavy Cruisers

Enemy Naval Strength: 67 Non-Standard Vessels, 14 Frigates, 19 Corvettes, 3 Destroyers

The naval conflict began at 11:30. Matriarch Shen arranged her Cruisers in a combat formation and advanced with the Intelligence Fleets arranging themselves to escort the Citadel ships. The 63rd Scout Flotilla split into wolf pack formations and entered the system at a variety of approach vectors.

The Circle's primary warships assembled into a loose group in low orbit, but the loss of their primary CiC on the planet's surface disrupted their coordination for several minutes. Further, despite open threats and pleas, only sixty-seven of nearly two hundred independent ships joined the engagement. Directing them towards the 63rd's wolf packs, the remaining fleet left orbit and approached the cruiser line.

With the enemy's flagship destroyed, their overall battle plan remains unknown. It is likely they were attempting to keep the planet behind them to lower the risk that the Citadel Cruisers would engage at long range for fear of missing and striking the world. This would have allowed them to close to knife-fight range where the odds would be more even. If this was their intention, their approach was not properly timed or angled, likely due to the loss of coordination on the ground behind them.

Several rounds did miss, striking an uninhabited plain, but the majority found their targets. All three enemy destroyers, including their flagship, were destroyed before they reached optimal firing range. From there, the battle did not improve for the enemy from that point. Nine corvettes and seven frigates were destroyed before the remaining rabbited to FTL.

The independent vessels engaging Admiral Mikhailovich's wolf packs quickly began to withdraw upon the Circle's primary fleet being destroyed, breaking the engagement and fleeing. Without an active enemy, the fleet shifted focus to a blockade of the planet's surface. Several ships were able to evacuate before the Flotilla began striking at the hanger complexes and other landing facilities.

By this time the ground battles were largely completed, and the engagement was replaced with aftermath.

* * *

 **Casualty Report**

Naval Losses: 4 corvettes, 4 frigates badly damaged and redirected to Pinnacle Station for repairs. 1 frigate destroyed ( _SSV Tannenberg)._ 1 stealth ship ( _Normandy)_ badly damaged and redirected to the Citadel

Marine Forces: 972 KIA, 3,872 WIA, 15 shuttles destroyed

* * *

 **Aftermath**

Upon the conclusion of the battle, both remaining Spectre agents shuttled to Spectre Vasir's personal ship. They rendezvoused with the Citadel Fleet and began a withdrawal back to Citadel station. On the surface, marine units moved house to house through the city, locating and freeing slaves as they were found. Freed individuals were loaded into transport ships to be taken to a refugee center on Elysium. Known slavers and pirates with identification were captured and moved to orbit to be returned to the Citadel for trial.

After three days, Admiral Mikhailovich agreed that we had located as many slaves as was possible given our manpower and time available. Despite all efforts no sign of any living Cerberus forces were discovered, and we were forced to conclude that they had been able to flee before the blockade had secured all attempts at flight. Dead Cerberus agents were retrieved for examination and identification, along with their equipment.

All ships still on the surface were seized by Alliance crews and soldiers and lifted off, those too damaged to do so were destroyed by low-orbital strikes to maroon the remaining population. The fleet then broke orbit and returned to Alliance space.

Estimated slaves rescued: 21,394.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	5. Section 4: AIS Report - Yan T'Ravt

I don't own the Mass Effect.

* * *

 **AIS Report: Warlord Yan T'Ravt**

Provisional Councilor Udina,

I have verified with the Defense Committee and the PM that your new security clearance level is now ULTRA in association with your new position. As per your request, I have compiled several of the more poignant observations that Alliance Intelligence has compiled on Yan T'Ravt, the so called Lady Warlord. As you already have access to the political evaluations of her actions, this document will focus on military observations. It includes some of the more recent data accumulated to adjust our image of her based upon the current war in the Terminus systems.

Per Declaration 67, this data may be shared with members of the Turian Hierarchy provided they have Blue-8 level clearance.

Rear Admiral von Mannfeld, Associate Directer Alliance Intelligence Services

* * *

 **Military Strength (Ground)**

Recording: AIS Briefing, June 23rd, 2183

Present: Admiral Hackett (CinC 5th Fleet), Admiral Singh (CinC 3rd Fleet), Admiral Anderson (Ambassadorial Advisor), Admiral Toyada (CinC 6th Fleet)

Briefing provided by Lieutenant Holland

 _Holland_ : Good morning sirs. We have recently been provided with additional data on the military capabilities of the Warlord Yan T'Ravt, thanks to a source code named Hephaestus.

 _Singh_ : Hephaestus.. good god, what is it with you spooks and grandiose names? Nevermind, what level of trust can we give it?

 _Holland_ : Spectre Shepard has assured AIS that the information is solid sir.

 _Singh_ : Very well, carry on son.

 _Holland_ : The source was able to take a complete record of all of the Warlord's forces currently engaged in the Redcliffe campaign. The data was given to a paid-off courier, who transferred it to Illium where it was transmitted on a secure channel to us.

 _~ pause in speaking, the Lieutenant is bringing up tables containing the data onto the room's projectors._

 _Holland_ : As you can see, our pre-war estimates of her forces were grossly in error. There are currently eighty five first-line regiments on the planet, supported by one hundred and two second-line formations. Independent mercenaries and pirates account for another sixty or seventy thousand soldiers in total.

 _Hackett_ : Numbers per regiment?

 _Holland_ : First rate units typically aim to have roughly a thousand riflemen, plus support personnel and specialists. Fifteen hundred is a safe assumption sir. Second rate units are an order of magnitude larger, usually around five thousand in total.

 _Anderson_ : You're telling me that mad Asari has seven hundred thousand troops on planet?

 _Holland_ : Only at the moment sir. Hephaestus expects another five first rate, and another dozen second rate units to have landed by the middle of July, with more reinforcements possible depending upon the campaign's outlook. If we look at our pre-war assumptions, this would constitute the entirety of the Warlord's available ground forces.

 _Singh_ : How many more troops does she have?

 _Holland_ : Our remaining assets are not able to provide this level of detail, but we have confirmed reports that she is engaged in large-scale ground warfare against the Krogan Empire on five of her colonial worlds, as well as having initiated invasions of seven of their own. There is also no sign that the Theodosian system has decreased the garrison on Marcian or Theodosius.

 _Toyada_ : AIS's best guess on her total numbers?

 _Holland_ : It is difficult for us to project sir. Xentha by itself, if taxed with an extremely modest one-point-five percent conscription rate, could provide thirty million people for her army. Include her other colonial assets and the numbers only rise from there. Her largest difficulties are not in finding troops or sailors, but in equipping and transporting them. Pre-War analysis believed her best threat projection would be seventy first-line units, and as many as one hundred second-rate, but at the cost of gutting her interstellar economy.

 _Toyada_ : Is it gutted?

 _Holland_ : ...No sir, it is not.

 _Hackett_ : Then how is she moving that many troops around?

 _Holland_ : She... fooled us, sir. Our agents observing the Xenthan shipyards relied on official manifests of production reports for cargo ships. T'Ravt obscured how many vessels she was constructing by having multiple yards 'officially' report that they were all building the same ship. Our people simply assumed that the vessels were being constructed piecemeal between the facilities. The extra vessels were likely mothballed in deep space until required.

 _Hackett_ : You're telling me she might have three times the war fleet we thought?

 _Holland_ : No sir, very much no. Our attention was over-focused on her military construction, which was why the civilian yards were more loosely paid attention to, allowing this oversight to occur.

 _Anderson_ : Thank god for small favors then.

 _Singh_ : Amen. If she comes out on top after this war, she's going to have one hell of a veteran army at her disposal. What kind of equipment do her units have?

 _Holland_ : Her second-rate units are roughly in line with the Terminus standard. Light body armor with minimal barriers, usually armed with simple carbines. No mechanization, but they usually have decent artillery. Their primary danger is that they're better trained than rabble like the Circle threw out on Carastes.

 _Singh:_ And the first-rates?

 _Holland:_ You can consider them as dangerous as any marine unit in the Alliance sir. Their formations are much smaller but they're well equipped, well trained, and most units have integrated support batteries. Artillery, SAM launchers, mobile GARDIAN turrets, light tank squadrons, the works.

 _Anderson:_ Anything on her Talon teams?

 _Holland:_ No sir, none were listed as being currently involved. My team is still crunching the remaining numbers, and we will have a full report available by the end of the week. We will also be sending additional requests for more detailed information to Hephaestus via Spectre Shepard.

 _Singh:_ You mean Hephaestus isn't AIS?

 _Holland:_...No sir, he is a private information source acquired by Spectre-

 _Anderson:_ Last time I checked, she holds the rank of Commander, _Lieutenant_.

 _Holland: ..._ by Commander Shepard.

 _Hackett:_ All right Lieutenant, what's the problem?

 _Holland:_ There is no problem sir. Commander Shepard simply made it clear to Rear Admiral Mannfeld that she would take our requests for additional data under advisement.

 _Hackett:_ She refused an order?

 _Holland:_ …Commander Shepard indicated that Hephaestus is a Spectre resource, not an Alliance one, and that its ability to provide her with data is constrained by its location regardless.

 _Hackett:_ David? You know those laws.

 _Anderson:_ If this contact is a Spectre asset then we can't order her. Only a full Council member can direct Spectre activity, if we tried... well, embargoes are about the lightest punishment for interfering.

 _Hackett:_ All right. I'd trust Shepard on this regardless, but I'll talk with von Mannfeld about knowing his boundaries when it comes to her. Lieutenant, I expect that report by the end of week.

* * *

 **Defeat Scenario**

(Taken from a report considering possible outcomes to the war. Original file available upon request)

Recorded only because of its extreme nature. This scenario sees Ganar Yulaz and his Empire achieving primacy in the Terminus, likely by seizing Omega and isolating die Waffe and Sederis away from T'Ravt and Gormack, as well as killing Aria T'Loak. T'Ravt has made it publicly clear that she will not accept anything less than victory, and so we would likely see a long campaign towards Xentha. Such a conflict would take years, potentially as long as a decade, and would open vast swathes of the Terminus to Hegemony exploitation.

Should Xentha itself be threatened by invasion, it pains me to state that it would be in our long-term interests to provide what aid we could to T'Ravt, maintaining the buffer as long as possible. While a horrific neighbor, her raiding operations are intended to be long-term and sustainable. We could not expect the same courtesy from Ganar and his ilk.

We could utilize the time such a conflict would take to heavily reinforce our defenses and logistical support structure in the Traverse. Current projections indicate that the longer the war endures the more likely this outcome will be. If by 2187 the war continues, we should begin moving assets in preparation.

* * *

 **Known Naval Assets**

Capital: 10 (Two Building, includes dreadnoughts and battlecruisers)

Cruisers: 100-160 (Includes Light, Line, Heavy, and Light-Carrier Designs)

Destroyers: 120-145 (Includes 'Pocket' Carriers)

Frigates: 240-300 (Includes Corvettes, EW Ships, and Missile Boats)

The Warlord currently has ten capital ships in active service, with two more under construction in the orbital shipyards above Xentha. Currently there are no known plans to construct additional dreadnought-level ships beyond the two being built, with plans to shift the shipyards to construct additional cruisers already in the books. Their deployment is believed to be primarily in defensive postures around Xentha, Theodosius, Marcian, and Anderfel. Despite being an initially impressive number, their actual combat capabilities vary wildly. To illustrate, I have taken snippets from the latest copy of Jane's Fighting Ships and placed them below for your perusal.

In terms of lighter craft, it is more difficult to get exact counts thanks to the constant traffic, combat losses, and new acquisitions that are a constant in that region of space (even without a war). If consolidated her forces are numerically equivalent to 3/5ths of the Alliance Navy, though I am assured that in actual combat we would see a gross advantage in terms of equipment and training on the level of 2/5ths or greater. While I will concede the primary point, I feel it only prudent to remind them that even the 'greenest' crew member on one of T'Ravt's ships has likely seen more combat than most of our career veterans (outside of the Corsairs).

While experience cannot trump technology past a certain degree, I would still consider it sufficient to make any full engagement between our fleets a rough 2-1 advantage in our favor. Unfortunately, any such conflict would likely also draw other Warlords into the fight and we would see our advantage vanish almost at once.

 _ **Stormwall-Pattern Light Dreadnought**_

 _Length:_ 798 meters

 _Description:_ The newest dreadnought class to be constructed by any group, the Stormwall pattern ships are the Terminus System's latest attempt to create a vessel capable of combating Citadel warfleets in open battle, while remaining far less expensive than the traditional Dreadnought design.

Externally resembling a cross between Alliance and Hegemony construction, the vessels are relatively short for their weight-class and their spinal guns are 'light' as a result. They make up for this weakness by mounting heavy armor in the Hegemony style, honeycombed with multiple layers to maximize their combat duration. Their barriers strength is believed to be sufficient for a ship their size, while acceleration is likely slow.

 _Total Vessels:_ 4

 _Members of the class (T'Ravt):_ Dark Tide, Riptide (Building), Blood Tide (Building)

 _Members of the class (Bauer)_ Stormfront (Building)

 _ **Blue Sun Type Battlecruiser**_

 _Length:_ 847 meters

 _Description:_ The first new capital ships built by the reclaimed Stormwall Yards by Walord Bauer, the Blue Sun Type Battlecruisers have been described as 'main guns with engines'. While slightly exaggerated, there is a kernel of truth to the statement.

In order to reduce costs, traditional broadside guns and heavy armor plating were sacrificed, leaving the class vulnerable to close-range combat with other ships their size or even sufficiently hardy heavy cruisers. They do, however, have large numbers of turret based guns in their secondary battery to protect them from fighters and frigate-level targets. As this constitutes the bulk of Terminus fleets, the trade off was considered acceptable.

Ten were ordered in total by the Blue Suns. Two were paid for in cash, the remaining eight covered by providing security for seven of Warlord Bauer's colonies and the Conquest Shipyards in perpetuity.

 _Blue Sun War Update:_ The class largely acquitted itself well during the conflict. When utilized as designed, as a long-range firing platform, they were highly effective. When brought into closer range combat against even older Hegemony dreadnoughts however, they quickly began to suffer battle damage that forced them to break engagements. Seven were captured or surrendered to Warlords T'Ravt and Sederis at the conclusion of the conflict, the remaining three were destroyed in battle.

Total Vessels: 7

 _Members of the class (T'Ravt):_ Ember Celica, Slash of Fire, Burning Rose, Betelgeuse's Revenge, Blazing Effigy

 _Members of the class (Eclipse):_ Polaris's Glare, Howl of Sirius

 _ **Generation-Two Hegemony Dreadnought (Terminus)**_

 _Length_ : 829 meters

 _Description_ : The Batarian Hegemony's second effort at Dreadnought construction went far better than the preceding class. Of the twelve ships built to the pattern, seven are still in active service either with Terminus Warlords or the Hegemony itself.

Abandoning the brick-like Gen One design, the new type launched the arrow-head design shared by modern Hegemony dreadnoughts. Well thought of for their day, they featured early attempts at the now traditional honey-comb armor. As the Hegemony fleet of the day was small, additional thought was given to making them able to defend themselves against any target. Turrets mounting both mass-accelerator cannon and laser focuses festoon the ship's flanks, and they mount an impressive number of conventional missiles.

Unfortunately they do suffer from the typically small eezo cores of Hegemony designs. They are both slow to accelerate and have weak kinetic barriers as a result.

 _Terminus Pattern_ : As the vessels aged, several were sold to Terminus Warlords in exchange for vital resources or hard currency. These ships typically have had their expensive disruptor torpedoes removed in exchange for additional conventional missile launchers.

Total Vessels (Terminus Pattern): 5

Members of the class ( _T'Ravt_ ): Drowning Sorrow _,_ Howling Waves

Members of the class ( _Bauer_ ): Werewolf

Members of the class ( _T'Loak_ ): Duskblade, Hope's End

 _ **Imperial Type Dreadnought – Ravaging Wind**_

 _Length:_ 952 meters

 _Description:_ Once the crown jewels of the Krogan Emperor, the few Imperial dreadnoughts still in existence are now several centuries old and have been rebuilt dozens of times in order to keep them functioning. As a result, by modern types each vessel could be considered entirely unique, with only its basic layout similar to its former sisters.

Resembling a flying brick, the Ravaging Wind has changed hands several times over the past several centuries, eventually being seized as little more than a hulk by Warlord Yan T'Ravt. A full restoration took nearly a decade, but eventually provided her with a fully functional dreadnought. As with most Krogan designs, the ship is built with massive numbers of secondary and reserve systems that allow it to continue fighting despite heavy damage and crew loss.

While mounting extremely powerful spinal and broadside guns, the ship remains ill-equipped to deal with lighter attackers even with the addition of numerous secondary turrets and missile batteries. In her prime this would have been countered with extremely thick barriers and armor plating, but against modern designs both are merely adequate rather than strong.

* * *

 **Operation Tumbler**

 **Operational Goal** : The removal of Warlord T'Ravt's capability to wage war in the event of a Citadel-Terminus conflict.

 **Assumption 1** : The Salarian Union checks Hegemony interference.

 **Assumption 2** : Hierarchy & Republics forces contain Eclipse PMC & Aria

 **Description** : The short and long term objective of any operation against T'Ravt must focus on the Xenthan system. It's population, agricultural exports, and industrial capacity would allow her to remain a regional power even if the remainder of her colonial assets were seized. As the Warlord is also aware of this, we could expect her to relocate her primary fleet to defend the system in the even of war.

 **Enemy Vulnerability** : Xentha is not a unified world. T'Ravt directly controls the capital city of Celthani and four coastal cities. She controls the remainder of the world via a partial-feudal system of loyalty tiers. If her primary seat of power was seized, her vassals would be unlikely to continue the war.

 **Enemy Strengths:** Her fleet is sufficient to cause unacceptable loses if engaged in a single decisive battle. Enemy Talon commando teams make assassination difficult. High degrees of personal loyalty in her armed forces has their willingness to fight at levels beyond the Terminus standard.

 **Operational Plan:** Multiple Alliance Fleets, projected as the 3rd, 5th, and 6th, would utilize Relay 178 to reach the Utheri system and establish a logistical base on an appropriate moon of gas giant RG-175. Frigate wolf packs would begin hit and run operations against the Xenthan system (By average speed, travel time is 4 days.). Operations would focus on system resources to disperse picket ships from orbit.

Upon completion of goal, SR series vessels would insert N7 teams (Spectre teams as well, if available) via high-orbital drops. Vessels would then leave the system. These teams would be tasked with infiltrating Celthari and locating the primary STS and SAM defenses surrounding the city and tag them with targeting beacons. A single-use code would be transmitted to alert command of mission success. Teams would then move to closest available site near the palace complex.

General attack plan would begin with the general Alliance fleet arriving in the outer system. SR vessels would approach via stealth, then utilize targeting beacons to destroy primary defenses around the city. N7 teams would be go for assassination with SR ships providing CAS. Losses expected to localized SAM defenses.

Core fleet would engage the enemy. Frigates would make high-orbit drops of marine combat teams to prevent reinforcements from rushing to the palace grounds. Upon elimination of the target, N7 teams would withdraw via SR ships. All Alliance forces would vacate the system.

Anticipated result: Xenthan government collapsing with no clear successor.

 **Derivatives:** Should the N7 teams fail to eliminate the target, or fail to achieve their earlier objective, enact Operation Mahan.

* * *

 _ **Review Responses:**_

BJ Hanssen → I kind of realized that I needed another vehicle for getting information out... I've got enough crap in my head to write several stories all going concurrently but I don't have the time, nor does turning each AR chapter into a 20k word epic that is half exposition seem like a good idea. Since EtG is mostly historical, it didn't seem right to put this stuff there either... so here we are.

5 Coloured Walker → Leng is in my top 3 most lethal humans along with Shepard and Jack. He's not invincible but he's dangerous as hell, especially in close-range fighting. Corvettes were supposed to be damaged, apologies for that not being clear.

Jozs001 → Yup. This was as much as I had planned for now, if you guys want a broker report on Cieran or Nynsi I could do one up.

Griezz → Shep is going to have.. an interesting time of it.

GreaterGoodIreland → Shepard... hm.I don't want to cover Elysium, that kind of thing has been done to death at this point... I might do something with her relationship with the media post-blitz. As far

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

Thanks, Kat


	6. Section 5: Broker Report - N Shaaryak

I don't own the Mass Effect.

* * *

 **Shadow Broker Files – Nynsi Shaarayk**

Broker,

As per your standing orders to be forwarded any information relevant to Spectre Tela Vasir's extended family, I have taken the liberty of compiling the following data packet concerning one of her sister's business associates. She is an up and coming economic power on Illium, and further investigations have revealed that her power base within the Hegemony remains solid despite her never having been there.

I am still in the process of acquiring new agents after Jona Sederis's discovery of my predecessor, but if you command it I will make implanting an information source into her household a priority.

The Observer

* * *

 **Target Profile**

 _Name_ : Nynsi Shaaryak

 _Age_ : 31

 _Height_ : 6'1"

 _Species_ ; Batarian

 _Sex_ : Female

 _Race_ : Northern Pureblood

 _Caste_ : Merchant

 _Ranking_ : Highborn

 _Harath'krem_ : None (Formerly Cieran Kean, Ghai T'Laria)

 _Marital_ _Status_ : Single

 _Parentage_ : Chacksin ul Shaaryak (deceased) & Yi'ren ul Shaaryak (deceased)

 _Siblings_ : None

 _Closest living relation_ : Hesharian Shaaryak (Third Cousin, assumed Heir)

 _Residence_ : Khar'shan Minor, Illium

* * *

 **Target History**

2152 – Born to Chacksin and Yi'ren ul Shaaryak on Omega.

2157 – Given to paternal uncle Xerol ul Shaaryak to be raised

2159 – Arrives on Illium

2165 – Exile rescinded by order of the Patriarch's Council of the Hegemony

2169 – Comes of age.

2169 – Betrothed to Nael ul Vashan

2170 – Engagement canceled.

2179 – Betrothed to Commander K. Balak by Chacksin ul Shaaryak without her knowledge

2180 – Takes human male, C. Kean, as her lover and Harath'krem

2180 – Second True Sons Conflict in Nos Astra

2180 – Deaths of Xerol Shaaryak & Re'hat Shaaryak leaves her as Matriarch of House Shaaryak

2180 – Is one of four individuals responsible for beginning of the Blue Suns War (Aethyta T'Voth, Cieran Kean, Zaeed Massani).

2181 – Purchases _Noln_ class frigate.

2181 – Involved in the Korlus Campaign

2181 – Tricked by Hegemony into exiling Harath'krem Kean.

2182 – Begins purchasing arms manufacturing sites

2183 – Full production of Model 3 Power Armor begins

2183 – _Noln_ class frigate sold to Warlord Bauer

* * *

 **Target Lethality**

 **Ranged Weaponry** : Is considered an exceptional pistoleer even by Batarian standards. Copies of shooting range profiles exceeds all special forces entry requirements save for the Deathwatch (which she merely meets). Visits the virtual-integration shooting range within Khar'shan Minor bi-daily to maintain skill level. Was barred from I-Sec sponsored sport competition by order of the Executor after her sixth consecutive first place finish.

Prefers the Type-87 hand cannon manufactured by the Yeshe Corporation on Illium. Typically carries two, both heavily customized. One spec'd for long range work, including a scope and lengthened barrel. The second mounts a shredder mod and expanded heat sinks for close-in fighting. Videos of engagements prove that she alternates between them based upon the tactical situation.

 **Close Quarters:** No distinctive martial arts style has been observed. When closed upon by an enemy she universally has chosen to withdraw and utilize her weaponry to deal with a target. Given her known intelligence, this is likely a personal preference rather than a tactical weakness. Assume she is at least proficient in basic Batarian self-defense styles.

 **Armor:** Is typically seen in Jerrtya Family pattern heavy armor, shipped out from Khar'shan prior to the Blue Suns' war. The armor is believed to have been heavily modified and improved by her former Harath'krem, Cieran Kean, prior to his exile. Based upon examples of his work taken or purchased on Omega, assume secondary barrier layers over vital areas, a reserve power supply to supplement the primary kinetic protection, and resistance to flash and stun grenades.

 **Engagement Protocol:** As a public figure and business woman, a daylight assassination during a meeting would be the simplest manner of execution. Her extensive security detail will make this difficult, but it will be far less so than any attempt at a direct confrontation. If engaged in direct combat while she is armed and prepared, standard anti-Batarian tactics should apply. Engage maximum pressure over a long duration with an aim towards a moving battle. Once fatigued, elimination should be done at range.

* * *

 **Target Asset: Shaaryak Security**

 _CO_ : Chen ul Vashan

 _XO_ : Lilia T'Yar

 _Membership_ : 48 Batarians (7 Midcaste, 41 Lowborn), 24 Asari (2 Matrons, 22 Maidens)

 _Organization_ : Currently unevenly divided into five separate teams. Each team is intended as an enclosed unit and contains a minimum of one sniper, two biotics, and two combat engineers. All Asari are gang or combat veterans. One third of Batarians are True Son conflict or Blue Sun war veterans, remainder are volunteers from Khar'shan Minor.

 _Training_ : Large-scale exercises are held monthly. Team based exercises are held weekly. Assume veteran level capabilities.

 _Armament_ : Mixed depending upon personal preference. High levels of quality is demanded, assume nothing worse than a category-4 armament.

 _Armor_ : All Batarians equipped with customized Jerrtya heavy armor, or locally produced version of the same. Asari equipped with Vael-Shianni light armor.

 _Mobility:_ Air-capable. Each team is assigned a heavy combat shuttle and is capable of rapid deployment.

* * *

 **Target Wealth**

 _Citadel:_ 467 million cash, estimated 1.8 billion in assets/investments (Rising)

 _Hegemony:_ 226 million cash, estimated 63.7 billion in assets/investments (Stable)

\- Values above are in Citadel Credits. Hegemony's closed economy prevents transfers of assets

 _Evaluation:_ As the current house Matriarch of the ancient Shaaryak family, she technically owns all of the family's assets on Khar'shan. This amounts to the majority of heavy industry on the northern archipelago as well as a frigate production line in use by the Hegemony's Warrior Caste. However, given the political instability of the Hegemony and the current war in the Terminus, her ability to access any of those assets for any reason has been sharply curtailed.

Prior to the Blood Pack War, she was heavily engaged in managing her holdings on Khar'shan by proxy via messaged orders. Current estimations are that she divested the family of nearly forty percent of its investments and assets to support a variety of political movements as well as to ensure several key family employees were exiled on false-charges by her allies and then brought to Illium. Additionally, large numbers of agricultural assets were traded at low rates for detailed blueprints of weapons and armor designs.

Her current business portfolio is focused in the arms industry. She currently outright owns the following: two tech mine production plants, one light armor factory (full coverage for Asari/Human/Batarian/Drell buyers), two weapons plants, and one powered exoskeleton plant (details below). Shared ownership with the Vasir family adds several technical manufacturing sites, including sensor and communications technology.

As a non-exiled Highborn, she additionally receives percentage profits from all Batarian-run businesses in Khar'shan Minor. The majority of this money is moved to a public works fund which maintains and improves the city's infrastructure. Smaller cuts are sent to the local I-Sec branch, used to pay the staff of her mansion complex, and to pay her security force.

* * *

 **Target Asset: Model 3 Power Armor**

Currently the largest investment on Illium by Shaaryak is the Model 3 Power Armor facility constructed on the border between Khar'shan Minor and the River District. There are currently five production lines going, producing one core model. Additional equipment is built at her other sites and sold in packages (referred to as 'types'; see below).

The original design is credited to her former Harath'krem Cieran Kean (Now Reyja'krem), and is based upon the basic model of construction exosuit used by midcaste laborers on Khar'shan in high-risk work sites. Dispensing with a traditional helmet design, the armor enfolds the wearer's head in an armored box built into the torso. There is no visor, instead the armor relies on several dozen micro-cameras to provide a 360 degree view of their surroundings. The internal VI has no wireless access, communications are on a separate system to prevent hacking. T

Visually the armor is harshly angled, and in the words of one of my subordinates, built like a walking brick. It is not intended to evade incoming attacks, but rather to endure it. Copies of impact and damage tests confirm that the suits are designed to, and capable of, withstanding multiple grenade or missile impacts even after the barriers collapse.

The internal skeletal structure is far more rugged than any other known power armor design, compensating for the minimal eezo core which is primarily used to power the defensive barriers and to reduce the mass of the heavy engine. As a result the armor is heavily resilient to basic biotic attacks thanks to its heavy mass.

Known disadvantages are its slow speed, a general lack of agility, weak barriers, and an over-massed design. If the engine or eezo core is hit, the user will be forced to abandon the armor as it is too heavy to be moved without either. If engaged, attack from the sides and rear, focus fire on the engine block rather than wasting shots on the frontal plating.

 _Type 0_ – Armed with a Visage rifle, the weapon can have a coolant feed attached to the suit's right arm. Secondary weaponry is a tech launcher located on the left shoulder, controlled by a built-in omni-tool that reads the users left-hand gestures and matches them to pre-programmed commands.

 _Type 1_ – The only difference between the Type 1 and 0 is the primary armament. The Type 1 package replaces the assault rifle with a Nithikar heavy cannon.

 _Type 2_ – A new variation, this unit mounts three one-shot fragmentation launchers on either shoulder. Default spec is for a short-range directed explosion to elimiante any hostiles at point-blank range, but the 'cone' of fire is believed to be modifiable.(Matching last description of Kean's personal unit).

 _Type 3_ – Pre-orders available but no production has begun. Will mount a pair of basic Cyclone grenade launchers built into each shoulder. Advertisement indicates the expected use if for inferno or smoke grenade dispersal.

 _Optional equipment sold as add-ons:_ Combat shield, punching-spikes, smoke projectors, cargo straps. Reports from Agent 978 indicated there are also experiments ongoing with mounting pistol caliber weapons into the suit's wrists.

 _Known buyers:_

\- Warlord Bauer: 400 bought, 278 delivered

\- Warlord T'Ravt: 400 bought, 142 delivered

\- Warlord T'Loak: 36 bought, 36 delivered

\- Horizon Independent Colony: 18 bought, 7 delivered

\- Cerberus (via proxy corporation): 18 bought, 9 delivered

* * *

 **Target Politics**

 _Hegemony:_ Despite being absent from the Hegemony proper, her status as the only living Highborn outside of its borders who is not exiled lends her a certain degree of both fame and infamy. She is believed to be a staunch Traditionalist and has publicly shown nothing but disdain for both the Conservative movement as well as the Fist of Khar'shan. As she is female head of an ancient and respected house, she is considered one of the largest voices in the Equality movement as well.

The Patriarch's Council was able to utilize her, temporarily, as an asset before attempting to eliminate her power-base once the Blue Sun war had ended. While initially damaging to both her finances and her political power, long-term it is proving advantageous to her. Her known emnity with the unpopular governing body made her greatly popular in many of the colonial regions who resent the High Patriarch for his self-serving agenda that has seen many of them languish for years without proper governorship.

However, while she has made short communications to the movements she supports, and granted them large donations, her long term goals remain unspoken.

 _The Terminus:_ Her agenda on Illium, and the Terminus in general, is thankfully far more easily examined. She seems to have the dual-goals of heavily improving life for the exiles in Khar'shan Minor, as well as expanding her profit base to levels where it can sustain the city long-term. Immigration to the city is up nearly nine percent over the past year, a number which may grow as more refugees are displaced by the war.

While not an enemy of the Board of Directors, she is not an obvious ally either. The Asari lead board and Shaaryak appear to largely ignore one another and have not met since the aftermath of the Blue Suns war. Her closest on planet-allies are Clan Vasir, with whom she shares several business interests. She is believed to be a close friend to I-Sec Captain Vasir and on speaking terms with Spectre Tela Vasir.

* * *

 **Target's Primary Relationships**

 _Cieran Kean:_ Infamously known to be her former lover, Kean and Shaaryak were believed to have cut all contact following his exile until recently. While it was known that she provided him with the first Model-3 unit to be completed, this was believed to have been an act of courtesy in exchange for her utilizing his design. Several weeks ago, she was spotted speaking with him personally in Afterlife on Omega. Our agent reported that they seemed cordial and polite with one another, their body language respectful in the Batarian fashion. I intend to continue to watch this situation for any further signs of reconciliation.

Based upon their psychological profiles, I can only assume that if anything were to happen to the other, the survivor would seek retribution with extreme prejudice despite the lack of an ongoing relationship.

 _Shera Vasir:_ The sister of Spectre Tela Vasir has an unusually close relationship with Shaaryak. They have been spotted at several restaurants together, though my agents have reported only business and political discussions taking place between them. It is considered unlikely that they are engaged sexually, as Shaaryak has no recorded history of engaging with Asari. Nevertheless, they appear to be on extremely good terms and work closely to ensure the security of Khar'shan Minor. Any attempt to remove one would likely necessitate the removal of the other.

* * *

 _I couldn't sleep, so I threw this together. Hopefully people find it interesting and potentially informative. I did it in a different style, mostly to showcase that this is a different Broker agent with their own take on things, a little reminder that the organization isn't uniform. The next one of these I do will probably focus on Cieran, which will... well, it will probably be a bit hard because I have to get completely out of his head and just look at him objectively. I have no idea who I'll use for it, but I'll think of something._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	7. Section 6: Cerberus Index - Kean Part 1

I don't own the Mass Effect.

* * *

 **Cerberus Threat Index: Cieran Kean Part I**

Compiled by Thoth Cell

Security Level Red

* * *

Operative Genosa,

As you have been informed, you have been assigned as the head of a new operational cell, code-named Thoth. Your primary objective is to investigate and determine how Oni Cell's operation on Carastes was compromised. The surviving members of Oni Cell will be made available for interview upon their return.

You have been granted access to all Red-level files for this task. Your discretion in accessing them is expected. Operative Lawson will be available for consultation for three weeks, after which she is being reassigned to Project Hecate.

The Illusive Man.

* * *

Illusive Man,

I have examined the initial files dispatched and gone over them with my senior agents. The AIS reports clearly indicate an agent known as 'Hephaestus' was responsible for the tip-off, and that he or she is a Spectre resource belonging to Commander Shepard. We are evaluating her known list of operatives and contacts now.

Requesting permission to activate our agent on the SR-1 for use in this operation, as well as access to all AIS files copied to us as they pertain to Commander Shepard regardless of clearance level. I will ensure that I am the only person who views them, and will destroy any copies after I have done so.

Operative Genosa

* * *

Operative Genosa,

Granted.

The Illusive Man.

* * *

Illusive Man,

Correlating reports from the agent on the SR-1 (Now codenamed 'Heimdallr') against known FTL communication logs confirms that the most likely identity for Hephaestus is Cieran Kean. An emergency level transmission was routed through Eclispe servers from the Terminus in the hour before Shepard began preparing to move against us. While Heimdallr was not present during the conversation with Commander Shepard, they can confirm that Shepard was alerted that we were the buyer for Subject Zero. Operative Brooks was mentioned by name and description as someone possibly involved.

Indications are that Shepard believes this information to have come from Kean's own investigations into her abduction, correlated against Republic Intelligence knowledge of our operations. Cetus cell has confirmed that RI had no working knowledge of any of our senior operatives. Records from Teltin cell indicate that Subject Zero has never encountered Operative Brooks. No known reason for Kean's awareness of her current alias or physical description is known.

I am requesting permission and funds for an in-depth investigation. If our network has been compromised by Kean all Terminus and Traverse operations could be at severe risk of discovery by local groups.

Operative Genosa

* * *

Operative Genosa,

Realignment of Thoth Cell is authorized. Your new orders are to discover how and when Kean became aware of Operative Brooks, who else he might have disseminated the information to, and to evaluate if he is a long-term threat to our organization.

Lethal action is not authorized at this time, I want to know everything before we decide what to do with him.

I expect to be copied on all of your reports as per policy.

The Illusive Man

* * *

 **Basic Profile**

 _Name_ : Cieran Kean

 _Species_ : Human

 _Sex_ : Male

 _Race_ : Caucasian

 _Age_ : 30

 _Height_ : 6'1"

 _Weight_ : 150-180 lbs

 _Hair:_ Brown

 _Eyes:_ Green

 _Homeworld_ : Unknown

 _Parentage_ : Unknown

 _Languages Spoken_ : Low Batarian, High Batarian, Thessian Standard, English, Khellish

 _Sign Languages_ : Khellish

* * *

 **Psychological Profile**

 _As discussed between Operative Genosa and Analyst Chambers in preparation for Thoth cell realignment._

 _Genosa:_ All right Analyst, you've gone over the files I sent you? Your thoughts?

 _Chambers:_ I think he's an extremely fascinating individual from a mental standpoint. Broken, of course, but fascinating.

 _Genosa:_ What do you mean by broken? Is his sanity in question?

 _Chambers:_ Of course not, he's quite sane. Merely broken. You must remember that we are dealing with a man who, for all intents and purposes, is only three years old. That is assuming the medical records you gave me are accurate.

 _Genosa:_ They are, we have confirmed indications that he suffers from the expected migraines, though I'm honestly not quite sure how that Asari crap works. I wouldn't think you could survive having your brain taken apart and put back together.

 _Chambers:_ Have you tried consulting with Operative Lawson?

 _Genosa:_ I did. That stuck up ice queen hasn't gotten back to me yet. Can you elaborate on what you mean by broken, if he's not mentally unstable?

 _Chambers:_ I mean he is vulnerable, more so that most, to being influenced by his environment from a moral and mental standpoint. With his memories gone or damaged, he lacks the years of experience and knowledge gained from growing up within a culture to give him a defined sense of self. He likely has had to create his own definitions of right and wrong based upon what little memories he might have had left, and his initial experiences on Illium.

 _Genosa:_ Fighting the True Sons and living with Batarians. Neither of those is conductive to... a healthy childhood, I guess.

 _Chambers:_ Yes. The former in particular. My colleagues and I had to help many of our own people through various issues after engaging the group in small conflicts. Dealing with child soldiers is difficult enough for a mentally healthy person.

 _Genosa:_ What about the Batarian angle?

 _Chambers:_ I know you consider it abhorrent, but Batarian culture is not as evil as most perceive it to be. The stringent societal rules he adopted while living with the Shaaryak family are, probably, actually helping his mental state, giving him something stable and unchanging to hang onto.

 _Genosa_ : So would you agree with the report Commander Shepard filed to AIS? The one where she believes he has PSTD?

 _Chambers_ : I consider it highly likely. Kean has likely had to justify a great many things normal people would never have even contemplated, due to his environment. And once you begin justifying doing something you might have once considered abhorrent...

 _Genosa_ : It gets easier to make more excuses, more rationalizations to do larger things. Fighting a war probably isn't helping him.

 _Chambers:_ Likely not, no. He could be progressing from broken to shattered, heading towards actual mental instability. Though based upon what I've read, I would assume he'd be more of a danger to himself and to his perceived enemies than to any allies he has.

 _Genosa:_ Why?

 _Chambers:_ All of the reports you've sent me, our own, the copied AIS files, and the stolen RI files, they all indicate the same thing. He forms attachments easily and deeply with people he associates with. The death of his RI mentor on Omega compelled him to become involved in a battle he had no logical reason for being involved in, for example. The death of his lowborn lover has compelled him to hunt Zero-Nine across the Terminus through the current war despite RI being informed he intended to retire to Illium to avoid being dragged into the conflict.

\- Analyst Chambers pauses and sips water -

 _Chambers_ : It is likely a coping mechanism to help him deal with waking up on a dangerous world with no family, friends, or memories of any he might have had. He fell deeply in love so quickly likely for the same reason, he was desperate for someone to be there to fill the void of his past.

 _Genosa:_ You sure about all of this?

 _Chambers:_ I'm sure about none of this. I've never personally met him, nor spoken with him. All I have are dry reports compiled by three different intelligence agencies, and the press writings that the Illium media is printing about him. If I could have counseling sessions or even just chat with him I would have more faith in what I could report.

 _Genosa:_ Do you think he would be open to manipulation?

 _Chambers:_ Likely not by us. He is highly paranoid, though whether that is a side-effect of being mentally attacked or simply a facet of his base personality, I'm not sure.

 _Genosa:_ Abduction of one of his companions?

 _Chambers:_...in the extreme short-term he might go along with threats to their safety, but it would be far more likely that he would respond with immediate violence.

 _Genosa:_ -grunts- . Analyst Pravos said the same thing. Sexual manipulation?

 _Chambers:_ His only known relationships have been with Batarians and a Terminus Quarian, I wasn't aware we had any members of either species on staff that we could use as prosti-

 _Genosa:_ Kelly, this is being officially recorded...

 _Chambers:_ -sighs-. No. Kean's unusual taste in partners and current relationship makes it extremely unlikely that such a strategy would work.

 _Genosa:_ Unusual... Pravos thought they were logical.

 _Chambers:_ I'm sure he did. Let me guess, he thinks Kean went after Shaaryak for the safety of her wealth and societal position, and that he took up with ul Ben'mass to assert dominance over his life after the fallout?

 _Genosa:_ He used more words than that, but yes. You disagree?

 _Chambers:_ Of course I do. His logical partner for a romantic involvement would have been his business partner, the Asari. If she wasn't interested, there were literally millions of Asari living in Nos Astra he could have pursued. But he didn't, he went after a Batarian female who is apparently considered to be extraordinarily attractive by their current cultural standards.

 _Genosa:_ Pravos believes the backlash of having his mind raped by an Asari turned him off of them, left him with no desire to have intercourse with one.

 _Chambers:_ Men... it's not always about sex. There's also companionship, having someone there for you when you're hurt, helping you when you need it. And he was likely badly hurting and in dire need of help when he first woke up.

 _Genosa:_ So you think...what exactly?

 _Chambers_ : That it tells us something about where he came from before Illium. Most members of any given species are only attracted to members of the same species, because we grow up around each other, learn what is and isn't attractive as we absorb our own culture. Asari are structurally similar enough to reach across that usual line, but Kean... he went after Batarian women first. Nothing in the reports or rumors say that he's even looked twice a human woman, or even at Asari.

 _Gensoa:_ I see... you believe he grew up around Batarians.

 _Chambers:_ I do.

 _Genosa_ : -grunts- Pravos disagrees, but the Eclipse believes you.

 _Chambers:_ The Eclipse?

 _Genosa:_ One of our deep-cover agents indicated that a few of their electronics specialists were being assigned to dig through old Xenthan records, specifically looking for a male human child sold as a slave to a Batarian, occurring between twenty and thirty years ago.

 _Chambers:_...shouldn't that be need to know information Arturo?

 _Genosa:_ Yes, and you need to know. You're leaving for Xentha with my team in a month, once your forged ID is completed and you've finished growing your hair out. The Illusive Man wants to know who this guy is, where he came from, and how the fuck he knew we were involved on Carastes.

 _Chambers:_...oh. Why not bring Pravos if you need an analyst?

 _Genosa:_ Because Pravos is a racist dick who'd ruin our cover inside of a day. Here's your official orders. Usual Terminus work up, plus a few extras for your cover identity. Stop shaving, don't cut your hair, hit the shooting range three times a day, dye your hair black, hit the tanning bed, and start working on your Arabic again.

 _Chambers:_ -takes file and glances at it-. Atefah Nejem?

 _Genosa:_ Kean alerted Shepard that we'd be there based on nothing but Brooks' current alias, I'm not taking any chances that he might recognize our names or our faces. Get used to being Egyptian Atefah, I'll see you in the staff meeting tomorrow.

* * *

 **Threat Index**

Operative Genosa,

Your request for a tactical analysis on your new target was expected, and I have already examined the majority of the files you sent. Some of the more recent ones proved to be entertaining reading, but have not changed my overall viewpoint.

Petrovsky

 _Tactical Tendencies_

Tactically speaking the man fights largely in the same manner of Hegemony line soldiers, utilizing what the Alliance refers to as the 'Longstreet Doctrine'. He endeavors to utilize strategic and operational advances to best enable himself and his people to remain on the tactical defensive. This core strategy was likely reinforced by conflicts with the True Sons and Blood Pack, where fighting from secure positions was the only means by which his smaller forces could survive against the massed numbers thrown at them.

This has lead to an aversion to advancing unless directly necessary, even against inferior foes. I noted several instances where he could have more swiftly eliminated his targets by use of rapid attack but in each case he utilized a far slower approach pattern that maximized the cover provided to his team. Theoretically this could leave him vulnerable to more mobile enemies, especially those trained to counter typical Batarian tactics.

The only discernible changes observed when he is in command in comparison to the Batarian Reyja'krem ul Massa is a slight shift in what attacks they do launch. Ul Massa prefers clever flanking maneuvers, where Kean typically utilizes direct strikes utilizing large amounts of ordnance.

 _Leadership: Average_

Kean appears to be an able leader but a poor commander. I agree with Analyst Chambers' evaluation in this, he would not sacrifice his people even if such a sacrifice would enable victory. If forced to choose between completing a mission or saving one of his people, he will always choose one of his people, likely regardless of the long-term consequences.

Any combat losses will likely be devastating to him morally and psychologically.

 _Personal Combat Rating (Unaugmented): Dangerous_

While armed with heavily upgraded weaponry and armor, as well as being an expert user of technical mines, Kean is merely rated as dangerous as a standard foot soldier. While as capable of killing as anyone else in the Terminus, he lacks any outstanding traits beyond a practical cunning (see the following section).

 _Ballistic Weaponry_ : Prefers a submachine gun or heavy pistol, aim is rated as average.

 _Hand to Hand:_ Considered highly dangerous in hand-to-hand combat. Fights with a blended style combining Greco-Roman wrestling moves with Batarian combat boxing.

 _Tech Mines:_ A profligate user. Will use up to a dozen in a single engagement to suppress or setup targets. Preferred types are overloads and incinerate models.

 _Armor:_ Has been seen in both light and heavy models, heavily upgraded. Seems to alternate depending upon the mission's expectations.

 _Cane:_ Is occasionally recorded using a custom built cane. Serves as both a close combat weapon as well as a tech-launcher.

 _Personal Combat Rating (Augmented): Lethal_

From all records and reports, Kean is an expert mech pilot. That the armor is of his own designs and that he constantly tinkers with it likely further enhances his capabilities when augmented. He is well aware of the design's weaknesses and fights in a manner to protect himself as well as his allies.

He currently is utilizing a personally modified Model 3 unit, with Type 2 enhancements as well as a combat shield.

 _Batarian Practicality_

Unfortunately for anyone combating him, Kean has taken to Batarian "practicality" as a duck takes to water. Unless personally involved in a target's elimination (such as with Anad Krom), he seems to have no hang ups about honor or compulsions to eliminate targets by his own hand. Mercy appears to be restricted to times and places where it is practicable, and is never given to slavers, Vorcha, or Krogan.

To date, 67% of Silver Blade eliminations have come from improvised explosive attacks (typically air-cars programmed on suicide courses and laden with explosives), sniper attacks from his allies while he covers them, or co-opted bombardments (artillery or orbital, whichever was available). If your team alerts him to your presence, your first warning would likely be a sniper round exiting your skull, so do be alert Arturo.

* * *

 _This one was getting long so I cut it here. There will be an additional portion to this at somepoint, not sure if it will be soon or not._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

Thanks, Kat


	8. Section 6: Cerberus Index - Kean Part 2

I don't own the Mass Effect.

* * *

 **Cerberus Threat Index: Cieran Kean Part II**

Compiled by Thoth Cell

Security Level Red

* * *

 **Known Allies & Contacts**

Operative Genosa,

At your request, I have compiled a list of all of Cieran Kean's known contacts and allies. Please be aware that this list is likely out of date and incomplete, as we had to base it heavily on what information we pulled from RI's servers during the transition period between its former and current directors. I have expanded it wherever possible using the AIS files copied to us by our agents to try and provide a more comprehensive picture.

Operative Howard

 _Allies_

It is reasonable to assume that any of the individuals classified as 'allies' would actively seek to aid and abet him in a combat situation.

 **Name:** Jona Sederis

Without a doubt, Kean's most powerful and most dangerous ally is Jona Sederis, leader of the Eclipse PMC and Warlord of the Terminus. How he manages to work with that insane creature is unknown, but all indications are that he meets regularly with her in person and that the two appear to be on extremely good terms. His known sexual deviances do not include Asari, so it's unlikely that the two share a bed, but with Sederis anything is possible.

Any operation against him on Illium would be doomed from the start, as we can assume he will have Eclipse protection at all times even if he seems to be alone. We can also assume that, should any serious danger befall him, the corporate world would be his immediate refuge against anything hunting him or his companions. Long term I don't see how he can remain to stay in her good graces, no one does, but in the short-term their relationship is a massive benefit to him, and a problem for anyone chasing him.

Given the time he has spent fighting with and for the Eclipse, assume he also has numerous personal contacts within their army and navy.

 **Name:** Yan T'Ravt

As Kean's current contract-holder, T'Ravt's... _odd_ sense of honor would compel her to aid him should anyone make any moves against him while he is 'on the clock'. It is known that they met personally for contract negotiations while he was posing as an arms dealer on Omega, but their current relationship beyond that of employer and employee is unknown due to our lack of assets in T'Ravt's organization.

As with the Eclipse, it is a safe assumption that he has numerous smaller contacts spread across her armed forces.

 **Name:** Nynsi Shaaryak

His former lover (even writing that disgusts me), Shaaryak is quite likely his closest ally. It is known she provides his mercenary group arms and equipment virtually at-cost, and is also responsible for the PR campaign that has seen them become one of the more popular mercenary units in the Terminus. The RI analysis indicated that their relationship was terminally damaged by her exiling him, but given the support she provides him, I can only assume that is incorrect. As she is a powerful economic figure on Illium, it is also possible he would flee to her mansion complex if Sederis elected to not receive him.

Given the defensive analysis my team has done on her mansion, I would not recommend an attempt against him there, either. Easier to bombard it from orbit than to try and assault it.

 _Contacts_

Less likely to provide him additional firepower, these individuals are believed to remain in contact with him and may provide intelligence or other minor assistance.

 **Contact:** Red

The leader of an Omega based gang known as the Talons, we have yet to uncover her identity. All that is known is that she is a Turian female, likely with red markings, and that she and Kean worked together when he was an RI agent on station. It is believed that he spent several months living in the main Talon base, prior to the current war, attempting to avoid SIU attention. I cannot say that they are allies, but it is a reasonable assumption that they remain in contact and capable of relaying information to one another.

 **Contact:** Aethyta T'Voth

The former head of Republic Intelligence was Kean's mentor in the program, and we consider it highly likely that the two work together closely on whatever the Matriarch's objectives are. He may also be privy as to the reasons she attacked her former lover (Benezia T'Soni) and Saren on Noveria, as well as her current whereabouts.

 **Contact:** Shera Vasir

The I-Sec Captain in charge of patrolling Khar'shan Minor on Illium. The two worked together during the Second and Third True Sons incidents in the city, and from RI's records, established a reasonable rapport with one another.

 **Contact:** Kaya Shepard

The two have encountered each other personally on two occasions, and despite apparent personal animosity, have worked together and exchanged critical information. Kean is currently classified as a sanctioned Spectre resource by Shepard (code named Hephaestus) and was responsible for giving her both the data on our attack on Carastes, as well as a partial evaluation of T'Ravt's forces on Redcliffe.

 **Contact:** Tela Vasir

We have only one confirmed meeting between Kean and Vasir, and no confirmed communication between the two. Nevertheless, as she is a Spectre agent, and he is a Spectre informational resource, I am compelled to state that it is possible that the two will begin working together.

* * *

 **Batarian Customs**

 _Recording of Operative Genosa and Senior Analyst Franks_

 _Franks:_ Arturo you Greek dog, what brings you to my dusty corner of the station?

 _Genosa:_ I've got a new operation Betty, one I'm running.

 _Franks:_ Congratulations! About time the boss gave you one. It have to do with the squints? Can't figure you'd want me for anything else, they're all I really read up on these days.

 _Genosa:_ Sort-of. My assignment is Kean, but I need... a less biased source of information.

 _Franks:_ About the Batarian crap he's involved in? I hear you, most of the others analysts don't think much of them. Fucking idiots, like those morons over in Ajax cell.. the squints are dangerous as hell, better to understand them. Knowledge is power.

 _Genosa:_ Got that right. What do you know about Kean?

 _Franks:_ -ignites a cigarette-. Kean. He's an oddball, that's for sure. Then again, he'd have to be to be named Harath'krem.

 _Genosa:_ I thought he was a Reja-krem.

 _Franks_ : Ray-ja krem. You've got to be a Harath before you can become Reyja.

 _Genosa:_ \- grunts and pulls out a tablet- What's the difference?

 _Franks:_ Harath'krem are like a combination of knight, bodyguard, adviser, and concubine. Usually not all of them at once, but they can be any of that. Any Highborn Batarian can have one of them, house leaders can have two.

 _Genosa:_ Uh-huh. And aliens can be given the title?

 _Franks:_ It's the only one aliens _can_ be given. It also inducts them into the ranking system they use, somewhere between the midcaste and highborn. Usually they're considered in the latter though.

 _Genosa:_ Why?

 _Franks:_ Tradition, I think. The soldier-types who get the title usually are awarded it because they did something stupid to save the life of a highborn. If you're willing to go that far, they figure you might as well be respected for doing it.

 _Genosa:_ Soldier-types? Who else would be given the title?

 _Franks:_ Whores. Lovers on the side. Friends from lower castes. Someone who paid you enough. It's one of the big sticking points in the arguing between the traditionalists and the conservatives. The former think the title should be reserved _only_ for someone who earns it, the conservatives just see it as a way to get someone into the highest caste ranking.

 _Genosa:_ The Shaaryaks are traditionalists right, I think I read that in one of the files. So he saved their lives or something?

 _Franks:_ If you believe the official statements, he did. Probably in the second True-Son conflict. Unofficially... he probably got it just because he and that highborn bitch on Illium were fucking like rabbits and she wanted to protect him from getting offed for touching her.

 _Genosa:_ Can you ballpark a number? A ratio between the ones who can fight and the social parasites?

 _Franks: -_ snorts-. Never thought about it like that, but that's exactly what they are. Let's see... maybe one to five, with the one being those who can actually handle a gun.

 _Genosa:_ -grunts-. And the Reyja version? What's it mean?

 _Franks:_ Harath means noble. Reyja means exiled. He got kicked out.

 _Genosa:_ So he doesn't have a title anymore?

 _Franks:_ No, he's still in the caste system, still can demand respect from the lower rankings. It's... like a knight or a samurai whose lord gave them the boot. They're still a noble, but they've go no land, no protection besides themselves. He's got the right to claim a cadre, basically warriors sworn to obey him, but that's about the extent of it.

 _Genosa:_ You make them sound more like a feudal system than a caste one.

 _Franks:_ The squints are hard to pin down like that. It's a combination caste and feudal system with bits and pieces of democracy and military junta-ism thrown in. It's all kinds of inefficient and fucked up, and I still have no idea how they made it work for as long as it did.

 _Genosa:_ We're getting off topic, Kean. What does being a Reyja give him?

 _Franks:_ Like I said, his own personal cadre if he wants it. They'd be his vassals, bound to obey him but he'd also be responsible for protecting and taking care of them. I don't think he's had any since his second lover got popped on Omega.

 _Genosa:_ Anything else?

 _Franks:_ Plenty. Given his societal position, he could make all kinds of demands of exiles in the Terminus and they'd probably obey him.

 _Genosa:_ Why? They're exiled, aren't they?

 _Franks:_ Squints are weird, I've told you that. They cling to their rigid culture even after it vomits them out. I don't think Kean's the type to abuse that, not from what little I've heard, but he'd have the option to. Shit, if he knew Cerberus was after him... the squints out there know our name, he wouldn't have to try hard to throw an mob together and send them at you.

 _Genosa:_ Even more reason to keep a low profile then. What about if he asked for protection and a safe place to sleep?

 _Franks:_ I'd give it better than even odds that he'd get it, and that whoever gave it wouldn't talk. Especially to a human.

 _Genosa:_ That he's human doesn't matter?

 _Franks:_ He's human but he sure as fuck doesn't _act_ like one and damn near every squint in the Terminus knows that. That more than half of the Hegemony's big families want him dead makes him even more bloody popular, most of the exiles support the traditionalist way of thinking.

 _Genosa:_ So he could more or less vanish into any Batarian household in the Terminus, and we might never find him.

 _Franks:_ More or less, yeah. If you want him dead or captured, just wait for the SIU to do it. Last I heard on the Hegemony's broadcasts was that they're still hunting the 'alien filth' who polluted the title of Harath'krem. Kean and the other ones in his little merc band are about the only ones left in the Terminus. Rest of them, mostly gold diggers who got kicked out, lit off for the Citadel.

 _Genosa:_ Which would merely reduce the problem of how to handle an SIU team with the _one_ combat agent that I have on my team.

 _Franks:_ You wanted an operational cell for yourself.

 _Genosa:_ I'm starting to regret that. You still have that old report on Xentha?

 _Franks:_ Somewhere, probably on one of my back-up drives. Why?

 _Genosa:_ That's where we're setting up shop.

 _Franks:_ -cigarette hits the floor-. ...Arty, that's not a smart play.

 _Genosa:_ Illium is even more dangerous, and Omega's got a Batarian majority for its population. It's the only play.

 _Franks:_ Christ _._.. all right, I'll dust it off and get it to you. I'll ask the big boss for permission to pull a few of the kids together, maybe we can refresh it into something useful.

 _Genosa:_ Thanks Betty.

* * *

 **Known Personal Relationships**

Operative Genosa,

I would again like to state that I am writing this report under protest. Nearly all of the data I am working with is entirely inferred, largely from people who believe Kean to be a sexual deviant of the worst sort for even looking at a Batarian woman. I was forced to cut out most of Pravos's contribution as it was little more than ranting at how 'unnatural' and 'obviously degenerate' Kean is.

As such I have minimized the conclusions drawn from his known partners, especially as we have next to no first hand accounts of any of them, and instead focused my attention on the personality traits he has shown as well as the ones they likely exuded to attract him.

Additionally, I would again like to make it clear that I did not ask for EDI or EVA to load Batarian-Human porn onto Analyst Pravos's console. They did that entirely on their own volition and I resent the fact that people are referring to me as a 'bad influence' on them.

Analyst Chambers

 _Traits: Kean_

A few of Kean's traits, when it comes to personal relationships, strike me as unusual. Pravos may have written them off as 'oddities', but Sergetov agrees that they are significant. A man with no memory of his past should have had no exposure to any form of human culture, but many of his traits remain distinctly human.

 _Sexual Monogamy –_ Kean is, by all reports, monogamous once he has entered a relationship. This is entirely unusual because neither Asari nor Batarians, the two species he most closely associates with, generally are. Rather than begin yet another debate over whether or not humans are naturally inclined to single or multiple partners, I will simply mark this as anomalous and move on.

 _Chivalrous –_ This oddity stands out the most to me. We have, for lack of a better descriptive term, paparazzi images from Illium showing clear signs of what humans would consider 'chivalrous' behavior. He stands when a female, or Asari, rises from a table. He holds doors open for them. A more recent image even shows him bowing over the hand of an Eclipse Admiral as if he were an eighteenth century gentleman rather than a mercenary.

Asari barley understand the concept of chivalry, and Batarian males certainly do not. Even Pravos agrees that this is an extremely odd behavioral pattern that has remained with him since he first appeared on Illium. It is too little to stake a guarantee on, but I believe it may be indicative that his memory damage may not be as severe as he lets on.

 _Traits: Lovers; Specific_

 _Nynsi Shaaryak –_ Tall and muscled by human standards, Shaaryak is considered extremely attractive by her fellow Batarians. In terms of personality, what little information we have about her private persona is that it is in line with what could be expected from a Traditionalist Highborn woman in charge of a house. My fellow analysts believe this relationship, in particular its spectacularly public ending, heavily impacted his psyche and continues to effect him even now.

 _Rane'li ul Ben'mass –_ Sergetov and Pravos disagree, but I believe this is the crucial relationship in his short life. Unfortunately it is also the one we know the least of. As a lowborn exile there is virtually no information on her publicly, and Kean's RI reports from Omega do not delve into their personal lives.

 _Voya'chi vas Xentha –_ Much like with Ben'mass, we know next to nothing about her, or how their relationship developed after the lowborn's death. All that is known is that the two exclusively share a room and that she is widely viewed as highly unstable even by Terminus standards. I do wish it to be known that we have only inference to rely upon that they are engaged in a physical relationship, this could simply be two damaged individuals sharing comfort by remaining near one another.

 _Seduction Lure: Not Recommended._

 _Written by Analyst A. Sergetov_

Kean's relationships with two Batarian women would indicate his physical preferences tend towards larger, muscled females. This is reinforced by his second known lover being of similar height and build to his prior. However, his relationship with a Terminus Quarian does indicate he is not so shallow as to restrict his attention to a specific body-type.

It is more likely their similar personalities are what peak his interest. The woman of both groups are, by human standards, extremely proud, self-sufficient, and do not hesitate to utilize violence if the situation calls for it. This is likely the cause for the slight modifications to his otherwise chivalric manners, there is no indication that he attempts to keep females out of conflicts or otherwise protect them beyond the same protections he would give his other companions.

Any attempt at seducing him to isolate or lure him would be... difficult given these preferences. The few agents we have who specialize in seduction do not fall into his mental or physical preferences, and those individuals who might peak his interest are not properly trained (nor do we have the time to do so). The risk that they could actually care for him, or more likely, inadvertently reveal their allegiance, is simply too high.

* * *

 **Internal PA Recording: Minuteman Station**

 _Spoken by Operative Genosa, CinC Thoth Cell_

All Thoth Cell personnel are to report to shuttle bay for inspection and final brief. Expected mission duration is unknown but a minimum time of six months is expected. I'm not going to lie to any of you, this mission won't be easy. We're looking for data that is decades old, on a planet filled with aliens who _will_ kill us if we reveal ourselves, and this is only the first step in our overall mission.

The Illusive Man let me hand-pick my team, and I selected all of you for a reason. You're all experts in your fields, all dedicated to our cause, and most importantly, dedicated to each other. I give you my word, here and now, that I won't leave any of you behind no matter what the circumstances are.

Pull on your boots, boys and girls, we're rolling out. I'll see you on the shuttles.

* * *

 _And here is the rest of Cieran's threat index up to this point. Sometime in the next phase of Vengeance we'll get Genosa's first report to the Illusive Man._

 _As for what is next in TWF... I'm honestly not sure. Would you all prefer something on Shepard, or on the Chosen One?_

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	9. Section 7: Huntress - Part 1

I don't own the Mass Effect.

* * *

 **Another Realm: Huntress**

7/14: This a repost that I've edited and tweaked to bring Nikita more in line to the personality that I had in mind for her. Credit to BJ Hanssen for his advice. Mostly just minor conversational tweaks in this one, the next chapter will have more extensive changes.

~ Kat

* * *

 **Part I**

 _Date: 08-02-2183_

 _Location: Alliance Docks, Zakera Ward, Citadel_

* * *

My right arm itched abominably.

This was a problem because it was in both a cast and a sling, kept immobile while the bones healed and my body adjusted to the fact that myomer implants had replaced half the muscles and tendons in it. While it was better than being left with an arm that looked like a shark had mauled it, I wasn't looking forwards to taking anti-rejection medication for the rest of my life.

But hey, on the bright side my right arm would be about twenty percent stronger.

I sighed at my own rather pathetic attempt to cheer myself up, and tried to focus on the observation bay window rather than on the still annoying itch.

The battered hull of the _Normandy_ stared back at me, her paint ruined by gouges from lasers, her hull rent with gaping holes where missiles had hit us. I had no idea how she still flew, how Joker had gotten us out of there. Of course I'd been in shock at the time, so I guess not really remembering the escape wasn't something to be blamed for.

There was the almost silent hiss of a door opening, then Shepard's familiar voice sighed. "There you are Nikita."

"Shep." I glanced over my shoulder. She was up and moving, her casual uniform hiding the bandages that were probably still covering her own injuries. "Sorry, I was just watching the work."

"Getting away from the hospital you mean."

"Yeah, that too." Turning away from her, I bit my lip a little and nodded at the window. "She going to make it?"

"The Normandy?" Shepard sighed as she glanced at her battered ship. "I don't know. I defended the design to Admiral Mikhailovich, but I'm starting to wonder if he didn't have some good points. She's... she's a great ship, for a Spectre. Quick, quiet, can get me in and out of places without being spotted... but as a warship? Her armor is just too thin, even with the extra plates. And as soon as it's breached we lose stealth and turn into an overpriced light frigate."

I winced a little. "Are they going to scrap her?"

"No, of course not." Her military boots clicked on the floor as she walked over, slowly settling onto the bench beside me. "She's not that damaged, they'll fix her up, the question is where to go from here. The brass asked for a formal report on the class, I'm still working on the wording."

"Oh." I watched as an engineer stomped across the top of the hull in mag-boots, a tiny figure shaking their head as they peered into a hole. "What are you thinking?"

"That they should gone with a larger ship, a light cruiser scale at least." She shrugged a little. "I've still got some friends in the Admiralty, the ones who haven't been forced to retire yet anyway."

I grimaced a little bit at that. "They still want you to do that press tour?"

"And are ignoring me when I say that Saren is alive." Her voice lowered to something almost dangerous. "What the hell is wrong with the galaxy when the _Hierarchy_ is the only government that actually seems to care about stopping that madman? Sparatus and the Primarch might not be sure about what I saw in the beacon, but at least they have the common sense to know that we're in danger until Saren and Sovereign are dead."

I nodded, but talking about the Hierarchy reminded me of the person I missed the most right now, the one who'd vanished before I could tell him... tell him anything.

The cynical, Detective Nikita in the back of my head groaned. _Petty breakdown in 3..2..1.._

 _Shut up..._ I mentally spoke to... well, myself. _I'm allowed a good cry every now and then._ Externally I lowered my voice, making it little more than a whisper as longing and pain hit full force. "I miss Garrus."

There was a short pause before Shepard seemed to slump back, her righteous anger at the establishment fading into something more tiredly human. "I know. So do I."

"I just... I wish I knew where he'd gone off to." My head shook as my emotions went out of control. "God... I just.. wish she hadn't brought me here. Before the next game came out I mean, I didn't meant that I regret-"

A hand found my good shoulder and squeezed gently, cutting off my babble attack before it could realy pick up steam. "I know Nikita, but you don't have to worry about hurting my feelings. I know this has been hard for you."

Hard... yeah. Being torn away from my parents, from my friends, from my dreams had been hard. Then being told that I was some prophesied chosen being, destined to help Shepard save the universe, that had been hard too. So had been adjusting to my new life on the Citadel, trying to make new friends, trying to not be the odd woman out. Trying to prepare for Tali showing up on the station.

But the hardest thing had been watching my best friend die, and realizing it was all a lie.

I wasn't stupid, despite what people often thought. I was... probably more naive than I should have been, too willing to believe that there was good in people, and I didn't have much a filter between my brain and my mouth, but I wasn't an idiot. I planned for the worst, expected people to be people and thus disappointing, and even occasionally was able to use my girlish babbling to get people to reveal things they probably would rather not have just to get me to shut up.

After all, simple, naïve idiots don't get selected for accelerated graduation at the police academy back home, nor do they make it as private investigators on the Citadel.

Lasha T'Mar had been there for me, when I'd woken up. Who'd told me about her order, how I was their Chosen One. Had helped me through so much, preparing me for what was coming. Had been my friend when I'd needed one the most. Had never disappointed me, never gave me reason to doubt the trust I'd given her. When she'd died, fighting those mercenaries while we tried to get Tali to a doctor, I'd fulfilled her last wish and gotten Tali to safety.

Then I'd gone back for her, and found things. The mercenaries had had evidence in their omni-tools, their _unsecured_ omni-tools, that Saren had hired them to kill Tali and anyone with her.

That's what we in the investigative business call a false lead, and a sloppy, idiotic one at that.

You see, Saren is a jackass of the worst sort, a megalomaniacal, racist, jerk of a Turian, but he's not _stupid_. You don't survive for thirty years as a Spectre by being so careless as to hire mercs who will walk around with documents saying 'this is the guy who hired us'. After I'd realized that, I'd gone back to Tali and asked if she'd recorded the firefight.

She had, and I'd watched it about thirty times before confirming my worst fear. They hadn't been shooting at Tali. Or me. Not seriously, anyway. Enough to keep us moving and to try and make it look good, but they'd only been shooting to kill in Lasha's direction. Even when she'd been the hardest target, when I'd been hauling Tali's limping frame around in the open as we ran for it, they'd focused on her.

The final, brutal hint had come in the form of an apologetic message from a 'Sister T'Voth' the next day, asking if I knew why Lasha hadn't reported in. If Tali had made it, if Saren's goons had found us, how we were.

And when I'd told her that Lasha was dead, she'd asked if I planned on avenging her.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do. What the Order, whatever it was, wanted me to do beyond go with Shepard. But I'd known, in my bones, that they'd killed my friend, one of their own. I'd known that I had to do whatever I could to oppose anyone capable of doing such a thing.

And I'd known the _last_ thing they'd want me to do.

The first time I'd gotten Shepard alone... I'd told her everything.

Shepard's hand squeezed again, bringing me back to reality. There was a slow whine in the air, and I realized she'd setup one of the white-noise makers to screw with listening devices. She'd probably locked the door too, the usual routine when she wanted to talk privately with me about... well, everything. "Thinking about Lasha again?"

My heart was drooping somewhere near my stomach, and I had to blink my eyes a few times. "Seems like I always am, when I'm not working. Her or Kaiden."

"He made his choice." Her voice turned quiet, and a little sad. "So did Kirrahe. They knew what they were doing."

I sniffled once. "What's the point in knowing the future if I can't save people?"

"Nikita..." A sigh. "We've talked about this. You saved everyone on Zhu's Hope by telling me those grenades would work. I would never have chanced that if you hadn't. You've done good. Virmire was... well, in the marines we'd call it FUBAR'd. It wasn't your fault the plan went to hell from the get-go."

"I know... I mean, you keeping telling me that, but..." I rubbed at my face with my free hand, struggling to calm myself down. "Dammit. I'm being stupid right now, sorry."

"It's all right, I miss Kaiden too." Her head shook as a little as she stared at her ship. "He'd have been good to have with on Carastes. He'd have known what to say to Jack too, better words than I can manage."

Jack. Ugh. I tried not to shudder at the change of topic. I'd only seen glimpses of her in trailers for the second game, so I hadn't really known what to expect. A strung out drug addict sure as hell hadn't been it. I mean, god. Half the complications they'd had fixing her up had been because of just how many drugs she'd been withdrawing from. Still _was_ withdrawing from in a few cases.

I had no idea what kind of mission would have necessitated someone like _that_ being brought along, but whatever it had been... God, it couldn't be good. I might have wanted to believe the best in people, but even I wasn't sure if there was anything worth saving beneath that tattooed skin."She still all... crazy?"

"Yes." It was Shepard's turn to rub her face. "And here I thought that asshole was exaggerating."

I winced a little. There were only two people she referred to in that tone of voice, and I knew that Udina wasn't involved in what had happened. "Kean told you she was like that?"

"More or less." She groaned quietly. "You're sure you don't remember him?"

I shook my head. "He wasn't in the game. Maybe he was going to be in the second or third one."

"Or maybe he wasn't considered important enough to be included." Shepard rose, pacing over to the window to lean against it. "All the major points concerning Saren were there, but so many little details aren't. Like Liara's father, or the Terminus War."

"Yeah..." I had to fight not to bow my head. I knew it wasn't my fault that the games hadn't included that information, but I still felt bad for not having known about either of those things ahead of time. If I had, maybe we could have found the Rachni Queen before she vanished with the location of the Mu Relay, or found this Aethyta person before she'd disappeared too.

God, poor Liara. She'd barely been told who her father was before having to hear that her dad had just tried to kill her mother, and that she'd vanished after getting torn up by Saren for trying. Then she'd had to kill her mother, or... what had been left of her after her dad had been done with her.

My stomach churned a little bit at the memory of just what warp-fire could do to someone.

"How is Liara doing?" I asked quietly.

"She has her good days, her bad ones." Shepard shook her head a little, turning to lean back against the glass. "I know a psychologist who's helping her through what happened with Benezia, she brought in an Asari mind-healer who seemed to help quite a bit."

"That's good." I tried to stay positive. I'd seen the young maiden break down after Noveria. She'd been ready to face her mother, ready to confront her, to argue with her. She hadn't been ready to see the bleeding, barely twitching form that had been all that was left of Benezia when we'd found her.

Or for the mortally wounded Asari to stand and start hurling biotic strikes at us, compelled by a Reaper to delay us as while Saren desperately searched for the Rachni Queen that had escaped in the fighting.

I shook my head firmly, throwing away the memories of that desperate fight in the caves and tunnels. "Have you heard from Wrex? Did he make it back to Tuchanka?"

"He did." She nodded. "He's fighting off claims to his clan, fighting over hunting grounds, beating other clan leaders into line, dodging assassination attempts... he's having the time of his life, not sure I've ever heard him so happy."

Some of the oppressive mood that had settled over me dissipated when I snorted, my smile small but there. "He would."

Shepard gave me a small grin of her own, and was about to say something when my stomach rumbled almost embarrassingly loud. I flushed a little as the Spectre eyed me, "You skipped lunch, didn't you?"

"I... yeah."

She rolled her eyes, pushing away from the view behind her. "Come on then, up. We'll go find Ash and James and go get some food. Maybe Tali if we can drag her away from her project."

I nodded, standing with a slight wince. I gave the battered hull of the Normandy a final glance, then turned to follow Shepard to lunch.

* * *

 **Next up is Part II.**

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

 _Thanks, Kat_


	10. Section 7: Huntress - Part 2

I don't own the Mass Effect.

* * *

 **Another Realm: Huntress**

7/14: This a repost that I've edited and tweaked to bring Nikita more in line to the personality that I had in mind for her. Credit to BJ Hanssen for his advice. In this chapter her actions were an accurate reflection but her internal monologue needed some improvement.

~ Kat

* * *

 **Part II**

 _Date: 08-03-2183_

 _Location: Apollo's Cafe, Zakera Ward, Citadel_

* * *

I tugged at my plain shirt as I waited for my contact, wishing I could have gone with something a little more formal. Then again, considering the fact that my right arm was entirely immobile, I should probably have considered myself fortunate that I'd been able to change into clean clothes at all.

But still... I was meeting with an Asari Matriarch, and an Alliance issue t-shirt and sweatpants were hardly the kind of clothes that were going to impress her.

 _Impressing her isn't the point._ My inner detective reminded me firmly. _Getting information out of her is._

Right... right. Exhaling, I bowed my head and tried to focus, to push the awkward social aspects aside and to remember the plan.

Around me, the open-air cafe was bustling with the lunch rush, the customers and employees unaware that a covert meeting was supposed to be happening in broad daylight. Which was supposed to be the idea, with all the noise and people moving it would be almost impossible for people to easily listen in. Plus no intelligent person would try to assassinate either of us here, not so close to the local C-Sec office. Hell, at least a third of the customers were off-duty officers grabbing lunch.

"Nikita." A smooth voice made me jump, my tanned skin flushing as I realized I'd been a bit too focused on preparing myself. "So good to see you again, my dear."

Matriarch Cynthi T'Ravt was beautiful being. Tall, statuesque, and dressed in a simple black dress that somehow made her seem all the more regal. There was a hint of formal coldness to her bearing, but I could forgive her for that. She, after all, had been fighting a war no one knew about for decades, maybe even centuries. That kind of thing would change anyone.

 _Or maybe she's not the good but tired person that she presents herself to be._

 _Plenty of evidence both ways,_ I reminded myself firmly as rose and bowed my head, _the jury is still out._

Today she'd added a bit of a disguise to disrupt her normal features. A fake scar on one side of her jawline, extensions to round her cheeks out a bit, and temporary face-paint to mark her as a T'Beshera rather than a T'Ravt. Just enough to disrupt most facial scanners without leaving her so unrecognizable that I wouldn't place her when we were up close like this.

"Honored Matriarch." I spoke even as I rose my head from its polite nod, "I apologize for my dress."

"It's quite all right, young one." Her blue lips curled a little as she took the seat across from me, and I followed suit far more clumsily. "Is your injury healing well enough?"

"It is ma'am." As if having been waiting for just that moment, the stupid itching started up again and I had to fight to not glare at my own limb. "Doctor Chakwas says I should be able to take the sling off tomorrow, and the cast next week."

"Very good news." The little smile stayed as the waitress, a young maiden Asari, came over to us now that she'd arrived. She ordered an iced tea, while I just went with water. The Matriarch remained silent until she'd withdrawn, her voice lowering to keep the conversation private. "The Enemy has made their next move, child."

I winced a little, despite having expected the news.

The Order that had brought me here, wanted to manipulate me, had apparently existed for millennia. A rogue sect of Priestesses who worshiped the Reapers, believing them to be vessels of renewal, of cleansing. Opposing them were people like Matriarch T'Ravt, who knew that their insanity could doom the galaxy. She had reached out to me after I'd realized that the Order had brought me here, had been manipulating me. She, and those Asari with her, could peer across the dimensions just as the Order could. But unlike those psychopaths, they didn't meddle or pull people across realms, they merely observed, using their vision to gather intelligence on how to best prevent the apocalypse that their Enemy desired.

Or at lest, that's what they claimed to do. From what I'd been told, they couldn't stop others from being pulled over, but they could help free them once they had been. I'd been unlucky, in a sense. T'Ravt and her cell had been freeing a set of twins from the grasp of their own minders when I'd been yanked out of my dreams and into this universe, and so they'd missed my arrival entirely. It hadn't been until I'd joined Shepard's crew that they realized the direness of the situation and worked to help me, and by extension Shepard.

"What did they do?" I asked, my voice equally as quiet. "More things in the Terminus?"

"No." She sighed, her eyes lowering tiredly. "An agent of theirs attacked the Shadow Broker not long ago, seeking to covertly replace him. We were forced to move against them openly, and have been fighting a battle in the darkness since."

I stared at her in shock, even my inner monologue unable to form words for several moments as I tried to process that. "The... they _killed_ the Shadow Broker?"

A solemn nod. "We had a few agents, hidden within the ranks of his organization, but not many. It is all we can do to hold onto the parts of the network local to Asari and Salarian space."

"But.. that's... oh god." My hand rose to shakily run through my short cropped hair. "They still.. they replaced the Broker?"

"And escaped his former base." Another quiet sigh. "We lost most of a cell attempting to storm it. The replacement detonated a nuclear device to cover their escape. It was on an uninhabited world, so no civilians were harmed, but our losses... were severe."

"Jesus." I breathed. This was bad. This was seriously fucking bad.

"Quite." She seemed to take a moment to gather herself, maybe remembering friends lost. "Regardless, we must now face the fact that the majority of the Broker's network has been lost to the enemy. It is likely damaged and uncoordinated, but they will recover and I am unsure of our ability to combat them moving forwards. I would advise your Shepard to avoid requesting any information from them."

"Yeah... I will." Shep wouldn't be happy about this, not even a little bit. She knew I had contacts, that there were more people indoctrinated and working for the Reapers than just Saren, but that didn't mean she liked it. Especially with the fact that I wouldn't tell her who the Matriarch was, beyond the fact that I trusted her. After all... if one Spectre could be turned, so could another.

And besides, T'Ravt might have been a bit cold, but she'd done a lot of good. We'd have never caught the people Saren and Benezia had been trying to sneak onto the Citadel if she hadn't tipped us off.

My inner cynic sighed and rolled her eyes. _The harder you try to convince yourself that she's trustworthy and good the less it seems like you actually trust her._

"In the meantime." The Matriarch continued, "We must remain vigilant. Do you believe you've located any other agents of the enemy?"

I shook my head. "Not since that madwoman."

"Voya'chi vas Xentha." She supplied, in case I'd forgotten. I hadn't, but that Quarian wasn't the kind of person I liked to think about. Mostly... because she confused the crap out of me. Her actions, and what I'd heard from her companions, said she had more than a few screws loose, and could very easily be the kind of recruit that the enemy would pull in... but as a hitman, or a thug. Not an infiltrator in a small, elite mercenary unit. And there had been honest contempt in her voice at the very idea of working for the Reapers.

My companion continued, not apparently having noticed that I'd suddenly become lost in thought. "Still at large, along with seven others."

"Seven? I thought there were ten or so."

"The conflict over the Shadow Broker's resources allowed us to eliminate several, they were forced to reveal themselves in the fighting." The word 'eliminate' made me wince a little, even if I knew it was necessary. Indoctrination wasn't something that could be overcome, killing them was practically a mercy. "What of the other companions of the trophy taker?"

"They're... odd people." I admitted, "But none of them seemed to be like her. I think she's a lone agent, using their position to get access to several major Warlords."

The Asari frowned a little, leaning back as our drinks were delivered. Again she waited for the waitress to withdraw before speaking over her glass. "What of Shepard's contact? The human who thinks himself Batarian?"

My lips pressed together a bit. "He's a jerk, but I don't think he's evil or indoctrinated. Shepard doesn't either. He's just... kind of an asshole. If we could get him away from Chi, maybe we could explain what she is to him. That could give us an agent in the Terminus who could help us deal with your sister."

"Perhaps." Her tone made it clear that she didn't think that was going to happen.

I fought the urge to lick my lips or betray my sudden bout of nerves in another way. "Shepard needs the information he can give her."

Eyes narrowed as a blue mouth set into a firm line. "You are learning the art of elegant threats, young one."

I flushed, but still felt a little thrum of excitement that I'd gotten that across without saying anything obvious. "Shep wants him alive."

The Matriarch's nose flexed as she exhaled heavily. "Very well. I will not deny that his proximity to the Asari madwomen would be advantageous, but I believe that any chance for redemption will be ignored at best."

 _Then we'll have to kill him._

"Then..." I swallowed, my momentary pleasure falling away. "If he doesn't understand, or she corrupts him before then... I guess we'll have to do it your way."

There was an almost thoughtful pause, then the elder being nodded firmly. "If that is what Shepard desires, I will accede in this matter."

I hoped she would. I really, really hoped that she would... but I'd have to draw up some plans in case those hopes didn't pan out, as so many others hadn't. "What about the others?"

"Others?" Her head cocked before she nodded in recognition. "Ah, the other agents. None that are within Shepard's reach at this time, though one she should keep an eye on."

"Ok." I let out a breath. "Who?"

"Spectre Tela Vasir."

I felt my face pull into a little frown. I knew her...she'd been with us on Carastes, and she and Shepard... "She's... tainted?"

"Unknown." She shook her head slightly. "However, her sister and many of her extended family on Illium are making quite the profit off of the Terminus War, and have contacts with people I view as either enemy agents or pawns thereof."

I bit my lip, but nodded slowly. "I'll ask Shep to keep an eye on her."

 _And how exactly are you going to do that?_ I asked myself silently.

 _I have no fucking idea._ I admitted in return. _She's not going to take it well, regardless of how I phrase it._

The Matriarch frowned at me. "Is there a problem?"

Yes, there was. With the Normandy down and the Council refusing to put an expedition together to finish off the Geth, Shepard was being reassigned to more typical Spectre assignments. Specifically she was going to be partnered with Spectre Vasir for the next several months, working their way through the back-log of missions that Nihlus's death and Saren's betrayal had caused.

"She and Shepard are going to be working together, for a while." I admitted quietly.

"I fail to see how that is an issue. If anything it provides an excellent opportunity." Her eyes stayed narrow, her tone quiet but commanding. "What is the problem?"

My mouth opened reflexively to tell her, shutting only when I squeezed my hands tightly together beneath the table. Shepard had told me what she had in confidence, I wouldn't betray it, not even to the Matriarch. "It's Shepard's business, it... it shouldn't be a problem."

T'Ravt regarded me with a cold, aristocratic disdain that told me just how little she believed me. She spent several moments like that before relaxing, her pleasant demeanor only returning after she had taken several sips of her tea. "...Very well. I have additional information on what is left of Arterius's network."

We spent the next twenty minutes or so talking about possibly indoctrinated Turians. Who they were, where they were placed. The odds of them having been exposed to the Reaper, or simply being personally loyal to Saren. A few were actual mercenaries or posing as such, operating out in the Traverse, and I memorized what she told me about them. In all probability we'd end up in that region of space sooner rather than later, and I knew Shepard would want to go after them if she could.

The Matriarch remained calm and concise, the momentary anger not returning. By the time we were finished she was back to her normal self, rising politely as she finished her last cup of tea and thanked me for meeting with her.

She had just turned to go when she paused, and gave me a small smile. "While I do approve of you attempting to learn the game, young one, consider a less... obvious individual to back you up in the future."

I winced a little as she left, ducking my head a bit. There was a quiet, lyrical chuckle, and then she was gone.

Chewing on my lip, I waited nearly fifteen minutes, drinking another water and paying the bill. After I was sure that enough time had gone by, I rose and walked over to a nearby table. There was a single occupant, a massive, tan-skinned man who's muscles were bulging through his cheap shirt. He looked as uncomfortable and out of place as it was possible to be. He glanced up at me as I approached, broad features quirking in a silent question. "She says I should have a less obvious person backing me up."

Lieutenant James Vega let his mouth pull into a wide grin. "I thought that was the idea."

"Yeah." I started to glance around, only for a smaller man to show up on my left side as if by magic. I jumped slightly, only to find a hand on my back keeping me still. "Christ!"

"Relax." He had the same Latin features as James, just on a small, lean frame that was currently concealed in business casual clothing. His face was plain, his height below average, there was almost nothing remarkable about him at all. For all the world, he looked like a corporate drone taking a quick lunch. I'd met him several times now, and had even seen him on recruitment posters, and I _still_ found myself not recognizing him.

He was just so... unremarkable.

 _Lancer rifles are unremarkable too._ Detective Nikita reminded herself. _That doesn't make them any less deadly. If anything, it makes them more so, because people forget the fact that it's still a gun._

Which was entirely true. I knew better than to trust appearances, and despite the fact that he was Shepard's friend I had to fight back a shudder at being touched by the Butcher of Torfan. "She had three Commandos watching from disparate points around the cafe. Two left with her, one stayed for ten minutes before leaving."

I swallowed heavily. "You heard what she said?"

"Your mic was working quite well." Commander John Anders bowed his head slightly, waving for James to rise so that we could head back to the Embassy. "And it was intelligent of you to bring us with to evaluate your contact. But for now I believe we should discuss things in private, Detective. I am confident of my observational skills, but it is more than merely possible that we are still being watched."

I felt my face heat up a little, but I nodded, and the three of us got moving.

* * *

 **Next up is Part III**

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

Thanks, Kat

* * *

 _Review Responses:_

Ungoliant → Several things. Shepard's had eight months to consider it, analyze it, and come up with her own conclusions about how Nikita knew things. How she acts now isn't how she reacted when first told. Second, the first chapter of AR: Arrival had the Matriarch more or less stating that the CO would _not_ know info from all three games.

5 Coloured Walker → Cieran played all three games, but even when he first showed up his memory of them wasn't perfect. A lot of the fine details escaped him (My rule of thumb is if I have to look it up, he doesn't know it. Example: He knew the Shadow Broker's ship rode a planet with constant storms, but he had no idea what it's name was.)

griezz → This chapter might provide a bit more light onto just what the Matriarch is up to, and how many lies she's spun together.

BJ Hanssen → I elected to personify the internal voice because... well, she's had an Asari Matriarch re-arranging things in her brain. She's not exactly a pillar of mental stability, not anymore than Cieran is.


	11. Section 8: Redcliffe Analysis

I don't own the Mass Effect.

* * *

 **The Terminus War – Post-Redcliffe**

The Blood Pack's bid to turn the Terminus systems into a renewed Krogan empire officially began in mid April 2182 when Warlord Ganar Yulaz declared that Aria T'Loak was no longer fit to rule Omega after her forces dismal showing during the Blue Suns War that occurred the year prior.

What follows is a variety of discussions that took place across the galaxy after the fall of Redcliffe, from both military and civilian perspectives.

* * *

 **Redcliffe Campaign Analysis**

 _Report for the Lady Warlord, compiled by Commander-General Tithe_

Lady Warlord,

As you requested, I have been examining the records of the Redcliffe campaign compiled by both General Mascal and Commander-General Kaste. I have also reviewed the after-action reports compiled by those officers who could be bothered to follow proper procedure.

First, the raw data taken from the campaign's high point.

 **Ground Forces:** 92 first-line units, 131 second-line units, 47 ad-hoc units. Total available combat troops: 877,000. Supporting troops: 212,000

 **Naval Forces:** 4 heavy cruisers, 12 line cruisers, 27 light cruisers, 5 pocket carriers, 17 destroyers, 39 frigates, variable number of supporting & transport vessels (Typically 50+)

As a preliminary note, naval losses were non-existent after the defeat and withdrawal of Zaen's bondmate and her primary battlefleet. The blockade was never seriously challenged from that point onwards.

 **Casualty Examination**

On the planet's surface, the total killed in action currently stands at roughly 103,000. This number is not approximate as data is still incoming. However, enough initial information is available to indicate that there were two severe spikes in the combat losses your army suffered.

The first was during the initial three months of the campaign. Losses amongst second-line units fully committed to the fighting were disproportionately higher than first-line units. While their shorter training periods and inferior equipment has always lead to higher combat losses, the numbers during this time-frame were decidedly above the mean.

A general examination would seem to indicate that those forces were not expecting the relative quality of the enemy's forces (which was roughly equivalent to themselves, especially in artillery and mortar support). Casualties decreased as the units gained in experience and learned how to properly handle modern artillery, and how to deal with Krogan and Vorcha who actually think rationally in battle.

What reports are available indicate that the first-line units suffered from a similar shock, but their superior equipment and firepower enabled them to adapt more rapidly and suffer fewer casualties in total.

The second spike occurred during the fighting for Capital City. The combination of a target that we were not willing to destroy from extreme orbital approaches, heavy fortifications, and massive GTS defenses created a perfect storm where a traditional siege could occur. Your forces, in particular Commander-General Kaste, fought better than could have been expected given the utter lack of training, focus, and equipment for such a campaign.

It must also be noted that, despite is smaller and poorly supplied army, the troops of his expeditionary force caused far greater damage to the enemy and suffered far fewer losses than Mascal's force. Unfortunately, fewer losses still amounted to significant percentages of his army.

One note recorded by the General, and seconded by the mercenaries attached to the campaign, was that the first-line regiments became more of a hindrance rather than the primary combat units as the campaign progressed. Their heavy armor caused a general lack of endurance and mobility in comparison to the militia and vorcha that they fought against, and during the later stages of the campaign they actually suffered greater KIA percentages than the second-line units.

 **Recommendations**

I have, as you asked, compiled the following recommendations along with attendant observations that caused them.

 **One,** the preponderance of GTS and AA weaponry on both sides made modern aircraft, atmospheric frigate operations, and drone support untenable. This a complete contradiction of published Alliance, Republics, and Union battle planning (though in line with Hierarchy and Hegemony predictions & operational schemes). Long-term, I must recommend several new research labs be opened or contracted to examine this problem and provide technological solutions. Short-term, increased mobile GARDIAN unit production should be ordered, with these units added to second-line formations to further exacerbate the problem.

 **Two,** During the Capital campaign, General Kaste removed all of the armored detachments from his first-line units and created an ad-hoc armored regiment. This unit was single-handedly responsible from preventing his force being enveloped on no fewer than seven occasions. While the advantages of every unit possessing it's own armored support remain, it also seems clear that there is room in your organization for dedicate armored regiments. Expansion of existing factories will likely serve in the short-term, long-term I would recommend new facilities be constructed.

 **Three** , Morale remains a problem. Were it not for the circumstances that Mascal arranged to trap Kaste's forces in place, the majority would have likely deserted rather than suffer through the campaign as it unfolded. Desertion rates amidst other units remained at standard levels. While still at lower percentages than the other Warlords' forces (excepting the Eclipse), further examination is required. Some Colonels have reported success by utilizing Turian concepts, a heavy emphasization on the regiment and their comrades, but this runs the risk of soldiers becoming more loyal to their commanding officer rather than to you. I have no solutions at this time.

 **Four,** Experimentation with first-line units may be in order. While I am not yet ready to recommend that an entire unit downgrade to lighter armor, it may be worthwhile to equip one or more platoons in such a fashion in order to give each regiment a lighter force. It is possible that their speed and relative agility would open up our combat tactics beyond the Hegemony's Tactical Defensive scheme that we typically train our officers to utilize. Veterans from Redcliffe would do excellently in this role, and could be attached to existing units as elite formations.

 **Conclusion**

These recommendations are, as always, your choice my lady. If it is your will, I will broach them to my equals in rank to further refine them into actual operational plans to be conducted at a time of your choosing.

In the interim, I and my staff will continue to examine the campaign's aftermath and will begin correlating the lessons learned against experiences in other campaigns.

Commander-General Geshen ul Tithe

* * *

 **Report** 235-N-T-OA-51T

 **Subtitle** : Division of Warlords

Broker,

The loss of Redcliffe and Zaen has caused a large number of lesser names to desert Ganar's nascent empire. As per your request, the below is an updated listing of the various alliances. To date, none of the warlords in the Traverse or Dark Rim have assisted either side through anything more than token weapons sales.

Additionally, twenty-one lesser warlords have shifted operations from the Terminus to the Traverse and Dark Rim as the exodus to avoid the fighting continues. The majority of these are deserters who once supported the Blood Pack and are attempting to distance themselves from any fallout as their patron continues to decline.

The Observer

 **Current Factional Breakdown**

 **Krogan Empire**

Major Warlords: Ganar Yulaz

Less Warlords: 17

 **Omega Alliance**

Major Warlords: Aria T'Lock, Jona Sederis, Yan T'Ravt, Heinrich Bauer

Less Warlords: 44

 **Nominally Neutral**

Major Warlord: Gormack

Lesser Warlords: 37

* * *

 **Excerpt from Situation Report presented to Admiral Anderson**

… the long term effects of Zaen's death and the fall of Redcliffe seem to point to an inevitable defeat of the Blood Pack forces. While fighting currently continues on forty-seven worlds, the majority of them are minor colonies or simple outposts. Without his subordinate's high-population capital, it is unlikely that Ganar will be able to fuel his warmachine for more than another calender year, two at the outside.

In the short-term, he remains an extremely potent adversary. The worst-case scenario for Aria and the other Warlords allied with her would be if their enemies attempt a repeat of the mutual-destructive acts that the first Krogan Empire engaged in during its final collapse. It would certainly be within Ganar Yulaz's personality profile to engage in scorched earth, genocide, or any other number of actions designed to punish his enemies even as he himself falls.

While this is largely a concern of the warlords, we in the Alliance have a potential complication of our own. Given his losses to date, it is highly likely that Ganar will begin exploring alternative means of improving his production base. With his lack of success in the Terminus, the Traverse would be his logical target.

Our entire sub-committee agrees that there is a eighty percent chance that Freedom's Progress, Horizon, or Antiva will come under attack within the next six months. We therefore must again recommend that all available political options be explored regarding the location of Admiral Hackett's fleet. If the so-called Withdrawal Bill passes parliament, those colonies will be left utterly open to being taken by the Blood Pack.

While they are not Alliance colonies, the notion of leaving any human colony at the mercies (or lack thereof) of a being like Ganar Yulaz is one that we find anathema to wearing the uniform.

\- _report shifts to raw economic data, end excerpt_

* * *

 **Report** 236-N-T-OA-59N

 **Subtitle:** Long-Term Effects of Redcliffe's Seizure

Broker,

I wasn't sure why you wanted me to handle this, then you sent me that shit the Observer tried to write for you about who is fucking who on Illium's Board of Directors. Christ but that shit was dry enough to make epic Asari sex seem boring.

Right, on topic. With Redcliffe in T'Ravt's hands, she's nabbed herself quite the little empire over the past couple of years. Short term she's going to have some problems leveraging all of it, especially with the damage the planet's infrastructure took during the fighting. Looking a bit beyond that, she's essentially supplanted Sederis as the second most powerful Warlord after Aria. The Observer's numbers have her controlling something like forty percent of the region's heavy industry at this point, though die Waffe still has larger and better shipyards.

Now, the Observer and a bunch of other idiots probably think she can supplant old T'Loak, but there's not a chance in hell. Well, there's a chance but it's going to take her a couple of centuries to build up to. Fact is that neither Xentha or Redcliffe is near a primary relay, you've got to make a multi-day FTL hop to get to either. Omega isn't about to be replaced as a trade depot by either one, and Aria could crank up her tariffs to triple her current rate and still have people paying.

Plus Aria's not a goddamned idiot. She's already expanding her own colonial interests in that new cluster her explorers just opened through Relay 487. War's got that delayed a bit but give it a century or two and she'll have plenty of manpower. And Sederis is more likely to side with her than T'Ravt in any fight regardless.

To me, the bigger factor is the new up and comers that Zaen's death has let run loose. You've got three Batarian _Ha'diq_ duking it out over what's left of his territory. My money's on ul Yesh and that human bitch he took as his lover. Give him a year and he'll probably be strong enough to be called a major warlord.

And Ganar's got his own fucking problems. There's that loose alliance forming up in the Traverse under ul Tirravan, and Cessa's already started raiding some of the Pack's worlds near the Rim. One of her old lieutenants has taken two of his colonies entirely, and she'll probably be looking to expand beyond that.

If you want my prediction, I'd say that Ganar's got a year at most before he gets ripped apart. The aftermath will probably last longer than the fucking war itself, especially in the eastern Terminus where all the little wolves will be fighting over the scraps T'Ravt and Aria leave them. Figure another three or four for shit to settle. Of course if old Gormack's health keeps going to shit, you could see a lot of fighting between Sederis and die Waffe as they go after his crap as well.

Figure at least a decade before shit goes back to normal. Or whatever the fuck passes for normal in the Terminus.

Agent Jackal

* * *

 _ **Documentary Pitch**_

 _(Recorded on the Citadel)_

 _Emily Wong:_ Steve! About time you got here.

\- rises from her chair and hugs the new arrival

 _Steven Kratsman:_ Emily.. thank god, you have any idea how much I worried about you?

 _Wong:_ You always worry about me.

 _Kratsman:_ Of course I do! God Emily, you're braver than most men I know, but Christ that was reckless.

 _Wong:_ It's fine. I'm fine. I got everything we wanted. More than that even. Videos, pictures, interviews.

 _Kratsman:_ Emily...

 _Wong:_ It's pretty much all on the Redcliffe campaign, only limited information about the rest, but I think we can spin it to show how it's a reflection of the war-

 _Kratsman:_ Emily. We talked about this, there's no appetite at the network for anything about the Terminus right now. They put you on administrative leave for _talking_ about it on air when you weren't supposed to, then fired you when you pushed.

 _Wong:_ I'm not asking the network, I'm asking you.

 _Kratsman:_...Christ Emily, you want me to lose my job too?

 _Wong:_ Of course I don't want you to, but Steve... this isn't some tiny little conflict. This is a _war_. Did you even know that the Warlords _had_ ground armies before I told you? That T'Ravt landed nearly half a million soldiers on Redcliffe?

 _Kratsman:_ Telling me it'll be educational isn't going to convince me.

 _Wong:_ How about the personal stories then? I've got notes on an mercenary commando team. Daily notes even. Interviews about why they're there, their relationships with each other, everything.

 _Kratsman:_ Which group?

 _Wong:_ The Silver Blades. They're reforming into a full PMC now, and they were in the thick of the fighting from almost the start. I've also got video and still image of the battlefield, and you know the Hierarchy's viewership will eat that up.

 _Kratsman:_ Maybe... do you have any sponsors yet?

 _Wong:_ All three of the Hierarchy's state media outlets have agreed in principle, provided I bring in at least two Turian experts to analyze the battle tactics. Badass weekly agreed to carry one article per month, and two of the newsgroups on Illium will re-run the documentary when we finish it.

 _Kratsman:_...really? Which ones?

 _Wong:_ Nos Astra News and Mercenary Confidential.

 _Kratsman:_ What's your budget?

 _Wong:_ Not as much as I'd like, but it's enough to get production rolling. I've got another writer on board to help me with the articles, if we can get enough of those carried by other sites we should easily be able to fund it all.

 _Kratsman:_...if you've already got all this in place, why do you even need me?

 _Wong:_ Because you're the best? Because I can't write, and produce, _and_ keep everyone else on track while I'm also working on the articles and trying to drum up more support?

 _Kratsman:_ I like the second reason better than the flattery.

 _Wong:_ Is it flattery if it's true?

 _Kratsman:_ Stop trying to butter me me up. Christ... my wife is going to kill me.

 _Wong:_ Steve, you're not married anymore.

 _Kratsman:_ Sorry. My ex-wife is going to kill me.

 _Wong:_ You'll do it!?

 _Kratsman:_ Don't get too excited or I'll start regretting it. Do you have a script in place for the documentary?

 _Wong:_ I've got an outline.

 _Kratsman:_ Better than nothing. You said most of what you have is about that one unit?

 _Wong:_ That's where my source got most if it from, yes.

 _Kratsman:_ Your source? You mean-

 _Wong:_ Steve! Not in public!

 _Kratsman:_ Woah, all right, all right.

 _Wong:_ I'm sorry, it's just... taking a while to get over it. And I don't want people dismissing our focus for any reason.

 _Kratsman:_...I won't insult you and ask what happened, let's just move on. We can focus on them but we can't make it sound like a propaganda film. Especially if they're shifting to a full corporation, we'd lose any chance of getting more sponsors.

 _Wong:_ I know. I want to use them for the personal pieces, but we can edit out some of the markers from their helmet camera footage if you think that would help.

 _Kratsman:_ I'll have to watch it first. Is it... was it edited before you received it?

 _Wong:_ No, raw footage. I thought we could do two versions.

 _Kratsman:_ One for the Turians and one for everyone else?

 _Wong:_ More or less. Illium will probably run the graphic content as well, so it might be best not to make it too species specific.

 _Kratsman:_ -taking notes on his omni-tool- All right, I think we can work with that. How bad was it?

 _Wong:_ I'd... you might not want to eat before you watch some of it.

 _Kratsman:_ … did you need to talk with someone? I know a good-

 _Wong:_ I'm fine. Steve, I'm fine, promise.

 _Kratsman:_ Why don't I believe you?

 _Wong:_ The last time you said that you didn't believe me, your wife eloped with that bodybuilder.

 _Kratsman:_...touche. All right, let's put a list together and see what we can get done before I put my two weeks in.

* * *

 _ **End Those Who Fight – Vengeance Edition**_

 _While I had initially planned to do another chapter for Huntress, it ended up revealing too much each time I tried to put it down. So instead I went with the last planned chapter, which largely covers the after-effects of Zaen's death and the fall of Redcliffe to T'Ravt's forces._

 _Moving forwards, expect another Those Who Fight to be written specifically for Einherjar._

 _ **Please read and review, criticism is welcome, flames not so much, as usual. Reviews are my lifeblood as a writer.. every-time my email goes off with a review it makes me want to write more, so please take the time to leave one. Guests can leave them as well, and it only takes a minute, so please. Even if it's as simple as "I enjoyed it, please continue."**_

Thanks, Kat


End file.
